Drastic Changes in Dunwall
by TyvianDreamer
Summary: A 17-year-old girl follows the footsteps of her uncle and moves to Dunwall Tower to serve Empress Emily. But some things aren't always going well. Allifar Attano makes a lot of trouble sometimes, and with her crazy ideas, no one is save . But her experience will be tested, when several hot situations show up, and she and her 'family' at Dunwall Tower are unsafe.
1. War never Stops

**Hi guys!**

** This is my new storyline, in the discription you can see where it's about, I'm very happy I wrote it and I'm still busy with the chapters. All kinds of contact are welcome! Reviews, comments, tips, follows, favorites, mails everything! You can also subscribe on youTube! I will post video's later, because my old elgato broke down! These stories are coming from the XBOX-PS3-PC game: Dishonored**

**Enjoy -TheTyvianGirl (YouTube name!) **

* * *

Dunwall,

a city filled with all kinds of people; Murderers, betrayers, gangs, scientists, corpses, rats, weepers, all kinds of animals and the people who haven't given up their dream. Dunwall was a very dangerous city. My uncle always told me stories over great times, when everything was alright, but all they were; Stories. Several years ago, Dunwall was in war, after the formal Empress Emily was abducted, her mother killed, and her Royal Protector in jail to be executed. I was five, when these events played a part in the life of my uncle; Corvo Attano. He never told me about it, I heard about it when I lived in Tyvia, but he always said it were just stories. Now I followed him in his footsteps, as the Royal Protector of Empress Emily.

* * *

"In Dunwall, celebrating the Holidays we knew was strictly prohibited, you could be thrown in jail, or worse. The city watch always told the people celebrating these days with activities was a waste of time or dangerous... And the people who tried to celebrate behind the backs of the local guards, were executed immediately..." I sighed _"How awfull."_

I was sitting in the library of Dunwall Tower. As habit, it was tea time for Empress Emily and High overseer Martin, one of my strategists. Because I was there also a few times, I knew they were talking about the citizens of the city. I could remember my first day at Dunwall Tower, when they tested some of my fighting skills, and I passed all the test without a scratch. It was probably the best moment of my life, but thanks to the Outsider for giving me the mark the night before my first day here.

It was late in the morning when my history studies were interrupted by a guard rushing inside obviously looking for me. "Young Lady Allifar. There's a visitor for you arriving in ten minutes at the boat entrance." The happiness started to impact my body as I thought of who I could be. "Thank you guard, I will be there in a few minutes." I said politely, trying to hide the excitement. As soon as the guard left I closed my book with a smack and runned with it towards my room. My room was pretty normal, I wasn't a huge room, but it was comfortable, a bookshelf above my bed, where I kept my books I used for my studies, a fireplace opposite to my bed, a brown black modern king bed with gray sheets and pillows. A table, a closet and a crafting table and a suitable place for my weapons. I dashed out my room, when I met Empress Emily walking through the top floor hallway.

"Good morning Allifar!" she said laughing "Where are you going?" Making a small bow I responded. "Good morning Majesty, my uncle is arriving at the boat entrance in a few minutes, a guard told me." I said smiling.

"Corvo? Oh what a nice day for a visit. I will see him later, hurry Darling!" I felt my cheeks burning. "Thank you Majesty." And I dashed past her. "You know you can call me Emily, sweetheart!" She said grinning I didn't make eye contact anymore. The Empress was like a mother to me, and I always knew she looked down at me as her daughter, and I always like that comfortable feeling.

* * *

I jumped down the stairs with giant jumps, rushing through the front door, I almost wanted to fly. Running half stumbling, I dashed across the square in front of the mansion to the boat entrances. Entering a giant hall I heard the door of the port closing and an alarm sounding. I leaned over the ceiling, looking down to see a man waving at me. "Princess!" Jumping of excitement I gave a few big yank at the wheel of the gangway. He rushed towards me and pulled me in one of his bone crushing hugs. "I missed you so much!" I felt tears burning behind my eyes, but I didn't let them flow. "I missed you like hell Corvo, come, Emily want to see you!" I grabbed his wrist trying to pull. "Wait Princess, first give me another hug, I see you're crying." I couldn't hold it in anymore and bursted into tears seeing my uncle who I lived with for twelve years. "I-I missed... you so... m-much." I said between light sobs. "Awh, poor girl." He said rubbing my back. "You aren't homesick, are you? He said looking into my eyes. "No of course not, but I'm so happy to see you!" I tried to dry my tears, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking over my shoulder I saw the Empress with a look full of parental love and care at the same time. "Hello Corvo, It's nice to see you again." He shook her hand and gived her a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Emily, I came for my niece but you already heard that I guess." She smirked. "Yes I have. Let's get inside." And we all started to walk towards Dunwall Tower.

* * *

A few minutes later we were inside a small but nice looking room. There was a fireplace, a bookcase full of books and antique things. There was also a painting of the Dunwall Tower crew, the kitchen crew, the guards, the fighters, scientists and the Empress, left of her side there was a tall brown-haired man standing with a grin on his face. He was my personal trainer and also a Power gifted man. And on the right side of her there was standing a brown-haired woman in her combat dress with a smile and a skull mask attached to her belt. This was her Royal Protector; Lydia Allifar Attano. And that girl, was me.

I have both my uncle and the empress a cup of tea before I grabbed one myself and grabbed a seat next to the fireplace. "Thank you Allifar." They both said. After they began speaking about many things I showed up in the conversation with an important message:

"Uhm. Excuse me, but I am going to check up the guards." Making a bow. "Alright my girl, be carefull" My uncle said, making me roll my eyes. "Alright Allifar, I will call you later." She said smiling. Both waved their hands as I walked away.

My whistle was hearable all over the silent hallway. "_It's pretty quiet. The guards are surely outside." _With that thought, I heard a loud explosion. It was normal, sometimes the scientist were testing something, and sometimes that didn't end well, but this explosion was different. I made up my way outside to the square where I saw strange things; guards were fighting, whaleships were laid to anchor in front of the boat entrance, arrows were flying around my ears, some nearly hit me. It looked like a battlefield, I heard the battle alarm ring. I fastly went inside to grab my weapons, but there was someone behind me at the front door of Dunwall Tower, smacking me to the ground with the grip of his axe. "I got her Royal protector!" I heard the man saying after I fell to the ground. In my eye corner I could see the man wending inside with his axe.

"_No! I.. have... to warn the Empress and.. Corvo!" _I thought to myself before everything went black. "_This can't be happening!" _

But it was, everything what happened the past ten minutes was real.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter!**


	2. Inheritance of Soul

**This is the second Chapter of my storyline, this was the chapter everything began with. I hope you enjoy! Reviews, comments or likes are always welcome!**

It was turning dark when I was sitting on the rooftop of my house. I often was there in the evening, looking as the whale ships on Wrenhaven River pass by, the City announcer called in the evening clock, and the most important; grenades exploding as they reached a group of weepers.

This plain evening started with me, looking for food to feed me and my uncle with. People I got the food from always thought of me as the "_Silent and_ _sequestered_" girl, I always nodded. Mainly because my uncle always told me not to become too close with people I don't see so often. It paid off. People were compassionate when they saw me, made them give more food and medicines to me.

That made me always follow the orders of my uncle.

I didn't know my mother. My father was executed at Coldrigde for the charge of murder when I was seven, so I can't remember his face after ten years. Ever since I know my uncle –And that was a longgg time ago- I know one thing; My uncle is everything except for plain.

It began when he teached me how to climb walls, roofs and make incredible jumps. I never asked myself why he teached me things like that, but I always enjoyed his lectures, fascinating stories about him, traveling the Isles, seeing all kinds of animals, fighting in tournaments and discovering great places.

It became more interesting when he learned me how to fight with different kind of weapons. And every night when I lay on my mattress on the old dusty attic, hearing the horn of a whale ship passing by, thinking about why my uncle teached me stuff like that.

I wasn't special at all. A 17-year-old girl with no parents. –Well, of course normal people have parents, but in strange time like these it was very normal if you haven't.- Brown bunny-like eyes. My uncle always says I am his little bunny, even when I tell him I'm 17. A scar under my lip, Brown hear flowing past a half ripped white blouse, with a black three-quarter pants. –Also a bit torn- I had no weeper feature. I had a normal posture, I mean.. I wasn't one of the poorest people in town, so I had food. I always walked on bare feet, not because I couldn't buy normal shoes, but I always liked being connected with the ground. Maybe that was a reason my uncle called me special.

But I never searched anything behind it.

My childhood was confusing, because of the weird events played in Dunwall, but I always liked it, I always thought to myself: "_My uncle is the bomb!"_ He took me in his house after my father died ten years ago, he earned his money with his discoveries, and I did using my agility to do chores for people.

My uncle was kind of an idiot, always making things like weapons, armor, devices, and all kinds of medicins. People paid for the stuff he made, giving us enough coins to live a normal life. Or well, as normal as possible in Dunwall.

But... although he loved me very much and I loved him, I finally understood why he taught me all those fighting techniques and free running stuff.

* * *

"Allifar, breakfast is ready!" My uncle yelled as loud as he could to reach my little room on the top floor.

"I'm cooommmminggg!" I singed as I started to dash down the stairs. It was a big day, but without a true reason.

"Good morning Princess!" he said as soon as he saw me.

I started laughing; "Uncle Corvo, how many times have I told you better shouldn't call me Princess or Sweetheart."

He grinned out of happiness. "Whatever you want."

A smile also appeared on my face. "And now I'm hungry!" Sometimes I steal fruit from a very rich family a few streets from here. The Boyle family was the richest one of whole Dunwall. I grabbed a Tyvian pear out of a bag on the kitchen table.

It was an old almost broken table, but we made the best of it.

"Yeah, me too" he had said, scratching behind his ear.

* * *

As the two of us started to dig in the breakfast, I left a yawn, which made me think.

"Soooo... Actually.. I have a question..." I said without first swallow the food and then talk.

He looked confused and entertained because of my table manners. "What is it dear?"

"Why did you wake me when it is so early in the morning?" Looking out of the tiny window I saw the Dunwall Clocktower show it was only eight o'clock.

"Well, about that.. I need you to do something for me."

He laughed again of me almost choking.

"What... do you want?" I said coughing.

* * *

The next few seconds felt like I was dreaming, but it wasn't a very nice dream.

"What do you say!?" I looked at him like he was the Outsider or something.

"I need you to break into the house of the Boyle and steal some of their guards' equipments." He said dead serious.

"W-w-what? Why?!" I felt my thoughts shoot through my mind.

"A good friend, Piero told me they expect a huge boatload of armor and weapons, and I asked him to make something for YOU."

"For me?" I looked confused. "Why for me?"

"Allifar." I need to show you something." He said in a breath before grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him upstairs.

* * *

We ended up at his room, his room was not very decorated, the room was the same except for a few things of course. There was a bed, but he didn't sleep on it, in connection with me, sleeping on a mattress on the floor. There was a closet, a mirror with a crack in the right corner, a light, the plain stuff. But there was one thing that made a huge different between our rooms, there was a huge piano in the middle of the room, he used to teach me playing the piano, but as long as I could remember, most of the parts were broken.

He pulled a black box from underneath his bed, It was a leather box with a few chains wrapped around it.

"Looks pretty dangerous." I said with a confused frown on my face.

Corvo closed his eyes and sighed before he started to speak; "Lydia, please take a seat."

He said pointing at his bed.

As I sat down he threw the box on the bed between us.

"Listen, I waited six years to tell you this, and now, you are going to follow me in my footsteps."

Before we could started to argue, he unlocked the chains with a few keys he grabbed from under his pillow.

As he opened the box, I dropped my jaw, I gasped and my eyes and my mind drifted off as my uncle pulled me back to earth.

The box revealed several equipment for combat.

A crossbow, a collapsible sword, a book, a few weird charms, different kinds of arrows, a high rate whale oil gun with ammo, a dress and a really scary but awesome looking mask.

"Okay, you really have something to explain Corvo." I said with my eyes still focused on the full box.

"Alright." He taked at deep breath before he started talking. "When you were five and lived with your father in Tyvia, Dunwall was in even bigger problems it is now. See, I worked at Dunwall Tower and served for the Empress, I never told you because I know you would look like you are doing now." He laughed. "So, I worked there ever since you came living with me. I still have contact with the former Empress Emily. Twelve years back, her mother, Empress Jessamine, was killed by an assassin named Daud." He grabbed the book out of the box and started to search for the image. When he found it he showed the image of a man with a weird grin on his face in a red coat with two people behind him. "That's Daud." Pointing the man in the middle. "So, anyways. Emily was abducted and I was thrown in Coldridge Prison for six months to be executed." He said seriously, although he grinned.

I was in shock.

"But I escaped the day before the execution, and ended at The Hounds Pits Pub, that bar at the opposite of the river. I will show you someday. So, back to the story. I met a huge group of people, Piero also, and I accepted to go in business with them, to find Emily and kill the man who killed Jessamine." He swallowed before he continued. "I got all this stuff from Piero." He said after ending the storyline of events happened in his younger years.

"Wow, this is quite a lot to digest." Touching my forehead and stroke my fingers through my hair.

"I also expect you will get a visit from the Outsider soon. Because of the great powers I give to you now." He smiled. "It sounds insane but the powers he will give to you, will follow you on your journey."

"What journey?" I asked confused.

"The guards of the Empress asked me if I knew any new personal guards around her. I said I knew someone, and that 'someone' is you. Tomorrow, we will be send to Dunwall Tower, and I will introduce you to the Empress. So, you better try your new suit soon." He patted the dress that lay inside the box.

"I will try it later. First you are gonna tell me everything you haven't told me! And you are going to tell me about the Outsider and your visit to him!" I said cheerfully, I jumped up and the thought spinning through my head, concern was also visible, but I didn't need to worry because I had an experienced uncle next to me.

He laughed again. "I'm happy you take this so lightly. Come on! First we are going to eat and then I'm going to tell you everything."

"Kay-kay!" I yelled while taking the box to my room.

That evening I stood in my uncle's room in front of the mirror.

"Well, time to try." I said carefully pulling out the dress from the box.

I gasped as I had it on. I fitted perfectly

The women that stood in the mirror was everything except for me.

She looked brave, no fear, mysterious, not so nice and full of confidence.

"Wow." I looked to myself with a fortunate feeling. Taking the sword and the bow, the sword flipped open, almost chopping my hand of. It was a beautiful sword, with several glyphs a brave shape and a comfortable grip.

I was fully in shock when I got the mask close to my face. I had the same facial contours as my uncle.

With my uncle coming in I burst out laughing. He felt almost from the stairs seeing me with the mask.

"Allifar! Idiot! I almost tripped of the stairs, don't scare me so much." He popped out in laughing also.

After our laughing session I was curious about something: "Corvo, what about that mission you had for me with those equipment?"

I could see he hadn't thought of that since our talk. "I will tell him I will do that mission, while you are in Dunwall tower." he said.

"Oh, alright."

He suddenly pulled me into a hug. "My little girl is getting big." I popped into laughing again. "My uncle is old already.

He looked fake insulted; "How dare you!"

"You want me to stab you?" I said grabbing the sword.

When he saw me put away the sword after my comment: "Oh! You really think I go away without a fight?" He said, pulling in a frolic party

We both laughed until we decided to go outdoors stealing some food.

* * *

"_He is a crazy, imaginative old geezer, but he is obviously my family. _I thought making a smile appear on my face.


	3. An unexpected Night

**Hi guys! **

**This is my third story today, and I think my last for today! There are going to be daily stories, your comments, reviews, tips and everything you could think of is always welcome! I always dreamed of writing my own stories and publish them! **

**How would you react meeting the Outsider, who can change your life for ever. **

**I also have a YouTube channel, but I can't do so much without it for now, because of my elgato. i broke last week before I started. Idiotic right. Read, review, follow, like, comments, tips and enjoy! **

**-TheTyvianGirl (YouTube name.)**

* * *

When I woke up, It didn't really felt like I was awake. It was like something was controlling my dreams. Well.. the night before my move to Dunwall Tower, it happened, like my uncle said.

Waking up I left out a huge yawn, I loved to go to sleep again.. but something prevented my body to fall back asleep.

"_Well, if I can't sleep, at least I can take a view from the skyline of Dunwall."_

Looking at the direction of my window, I spotted a weird bright light, even through my curtain. It almost looked like a tallboy was aiming his bow to my window. _"What in the world...?"_ Slowly pushing the curtain away to look outside it became only crazier.

I saw no houses, I didn't saw the Dunwall Clocktower or Wrenhaven River... The only thing I saw was a whale floating in front of my window. Rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming or turning insane my through kept on going. _"What the heck? Did I saw a whale floating in the air?"_ The strangest was, though my room was at the top floor, a path created its way from my window.

Slowly opening my window to climb outside, I found more strange things; Water flowing upwards, Street lights, houses, stones, weepers, rats and weapons were floating around my eyes. _"Didn't Corvo told me about the Void?" _I thought as I continued my path, bumping my head with a street lantern floating in front of me. _"Owh! Stupid floating stuff." _I grumbled.

I walked down the path until I found some strange air, it was black and it almost looked like black flames came from the ground.

A person appeared besides me, scaring me so much I almost tripped over a loose stone.

"Hello Allifar." The black-eyed man said, while stretching his arms like he wanted a hug or something. "I am the Outsider, and I have some very strange things to tell you." I kept quiet and listened carefully. "Your life will change drastic, from today for the rest of your life, it is your decision to live a fairytale, or make yourself being a part of a nightmare." He grinned, making me know what he was going to say. "There are only eight people wearing my mark, with five of them already dead. Your uncle is one of the persons who still live. You are going to be the ninth wearing my mark." He reached up his hand and a mark appeared on my hand.. making my head to show a weird look from the pain the burning gave me.

"Use my mark wisely. Test it, practice with it, try to combine it with your weapons, but look out, the smallest mistake can be your last."

He disappeared making me worried what to do. _"Uhmm.. alright."_

I clenched my fist and everything around me stopped moving, loosening my hand I appeared a few meters in front of me. _"Teleport and Time-bending at the same time uh? Right."_

Flowing with my hand in all kinds of movements I discovered great abilities; Night vision, Pull, possessing, hand frozen, hand on fire, invisibility, devouring swarm, shadow kill, windblast, Agility, defending spirit, fire bullet shooting, fast thinking, and much more.

I was out of things to try when the Outsider walked his way over me.

"I see you have covered out everything?" He said like he was watching me all the time. I responded as politely as I could; "Yes."

He stood a few meters in front of me. "Alright. Now you need to know, you are going to meet the Empress in a view hours, she is a given person too. But only the other given people know it, so try hard to keep it a secret and tell it only to people who you really trust, with her permission of course."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Allifar, let me tell you a story, your father and your grandfather were also given people. I know your father never told you because you were still a child, but your father was same as Corvo a royal person, so are you. Your time at Dunwall tower will make you a famous or infamous person, that choice is yours."

"I am not gonna tell you about your father and other family members, you must think wisely and know where were to search, to get my clues."

Again I nodded, but I wasn't sure what to think of it. "Thank you for telling me this."

"You are welcome." He did a few steps backward. "I'm now gonna send you back to Dunwall. Good luck, Allifar."

He disappeared and everything became black in front of my eyes.

* * *

I woke up again, and this time for real. Just when I was about to get up and open my window to make sure there weren't any floating whales again. I heard my uncle yelling: "ALLIFAR! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST!"

Ofcourse the suddenly yelling scared me, and typical me; I fell out of my bed. "_Owh! That idiotic man!" _I thought, trying to pull myself up from my current position on the floor. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and my uncle rushed inside. "Allifar! You lazy fish! Get up.. eh..." He looked surprised and confused, seeing me lying on the floor. "Uhm.. honey, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell when you yelled at me." I said coldly with a smile on my face. "But don't worry.." I fastly joked something behind my last sentence. "Floor is also pretty comfortable."

He started to laugh. "Weird girl." He reached out his hand. "Come on, get up."

I accepted to grab his hand and he pulled me up very roughly. "Owh! Thanks for almost yanking my arm of my body." I said half laughing, rubbing my arm.

He dropped his jaw as he saw my hand, and he grabbed it again and pulled it closer to him, surprising me.

Did you visited the Outsider last night?" He said pointing the mark at my hand.

I forgot it myself, it all looked like a dream, but looking at my hand, I realized it was real.

"Uhmm.. about that.. ehh" There wasn't much to say. "Yes."

He grinned. "Congrats Allifar. You are also gifted." He was still smiling when he pointed at his own mark. "Hey, yours looks different from mine." He looked confused. "Nevermind."

"Let's go celebrate with breakfast." He said jokingly. "But first.." My uncle pulled me into a bonecrushing hug. "Come on, first breakfast, then you are going to change into the combatdress so we can head to Dunwall Tower."

I was almost choking. "Alright Old man."

"_C-c-can't b-breath!"_ I thought to myself. But luckily he loosened up.

Breakfast went by fast an after that I walked towards my room.

"Dressing Time." I said to myself while pulling the box from underneath my table.

I opened it with the keys I got from Corvo yesterday when he told me about his past. –"Be carefull with these!" He had said.-

I pulled out every thing. First I started to change myself into the combat clothes; A white blouse, a bulletfree breastplate, a brown leather vest I need to put on to hide the breastplate. Dark gray pants, very detailed, black boots and a belt with a buckle looked the same as my mark. I finished putting on my boots as I started with the weapons.

I took Vengeance and Abyssal, my own swords 'I could combine with my powers' the Outsider said. I hide them in a click holder on my back. 'Click!' I heard when putting my swords on my back. The crossbow had a special place on my belt. I fiddled to get the thing on my belt. My collapsible sword I clicked next to the crossbow on my belt. The bonecharms I got from the Outsider, I used to combine my powers with my weapons, before I attached them to the Chest-waist-band that was part of the combat clothes. The rune I hid in a pocket on my belt. And the gun also next to the rune.

After al that was done, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, it looked neatly. I didn't pull my hood over my head. "I'm gonna meet the Empress, how impossible, and amazing!" I thought cheerfully as I jumped, after my hyperactive session I walked down the stairs.

Ready to leave the house and go to my new living place.


	4. Starting a new Chapter

**Hi guys, this is the fourth chapter I made, I suggest this will be a storyline with 40-50 stories, It will be decided by the reviews, comments, tips or ideas I get from you guys! Thanks to Allifar for keep me motivated to make a next chapter. I have big plans for the upcoming chapters, so keep looking for updates! I count on you. Review, Favorite, Follow, Tips, Ideas, Comments and mails are always welcome! - TheTyvianGirl (YouTube Channel.)**

* * *

My nervousness started to rise. We reached Wrenhaven River by horses. I only saw a boat. We decided to attach the horses to a street lantern. "You sure they are safe here?" The doubt was clearly hearable in my voice. I also saw the doubt in the face of my uncle Corvo. "Hmm.. I guess so." We left the horses and went to the harbor.

We walked past a few City watch guards, greeting us. I stared at a weeper a few meters in front of us. I looked at my uncle. "Should I kill it?" I asked. "Go ahead." He said focusing on the moves of the weeper. Pulling out the collapsible sword, I threw it to the weeper like a frisbee. Before the weeper could look this way, he had the sword through his stomach, making him bleed very badly. He fell on his knees. Pulling the sword out his venter, I realized this was the first time I used this sword. "Hmm. A very flexible sword." Looking at the sword with amazement. He laughed. "I knew you would have liked it." A sword made for a real assassin. I froze by the word 'assassin'. "I guess my destiny has been decided." "You really gonna like the job. Believe me." He said smiling. "I know you, Allifar."

Jumping of crates, climbing walls, jumping obstacles we found our ways to his boat. Mr en Young Lady Attano. Welcome. A man said walking in my direction. "Hello Young Lady Allifar, my name is Teague. Teague Martin. I'm gonna be one of your strategists." I looked surprised, but a smile made up his way to my face. "Nice to meet you, strategist Martin." We shook hands.

* * *

"Allifar, what's the problem?" Corvo asked me when he saw I was drifted away once we were sitting inside the boat. "Hmm?" I came back to earth. "Overseer Martin asked you something, where was your mind?" I looked to my feet while speaking. "I haven't been in this harbor for twelve years, we came here when my dad died, remember?" He turned his head. "Yeah, I remember." I swear I saw a little concern on his face, I knew he was thinking of me, as a little five-year-old girl; helpless, sad and confused. "But nevermind." I said to change the subject. "Overseer Martin, what did you say?" He cleared his throat. "Ah, that. Could you tell something about yourself?" "Uhm, well, where should I start? I'm Lydia Allifar Attano, I'm seventeen, I have no parents, that why I live with my uncle, and because he had no one except for himself." In my eye corner I saw Corvo leaving a nervous laugh. "My father is executed when I was 5 and I never knew my mother." "Oh, I didn't know that, I mean your uncle told some things about you, but I very sorry of your parents." I looked reassuringly. "No need to be sorry."

* * *

The next fifteen minutes we talked about several subjects, none of us talked when Dunwall Tower became very close. A strange lump made his way up my throat and I started to shiver a bit. Corvo swung an arm around my shoulder and patted my left shoulder. "Don't be nervous, she is just like you. Alright?" He said smiling. I swallowed the lump away. "Y-yes." The giant door of the entrance slowly opened itself through its giant mechanism. I looked around admiringly as the giant doors closed behind us and an unfamiliar alarm sounded. "Amazing isn't it?" Corvo said with a devilish grin on his face as he looked at me. I kept looking how we slowly were going up and my nervousness didn't return. "Yeah... eh uh.. Yes, It's awesome." I almost tripped over my own words, trying to be polite. "You know, awesome isn't a polite word to say." He knew I was trying to be polite. I started laughing. "Bastard." I joked, Giving him a poke in his side. He needed to respond. "Bastard isn't also very polite Allifar." He laughed. We arrived, I looked at my left seeing one of the guards pulling a wheel, making a gangway appear.

"Well, we are here!" Martin had said.

* * *

We walked past a few guards, following us. "_Sure need to get used to the attention." _"Hello Miss Attano. Welcome to Dunwall Tower. My name is Treavor Pendleton, High Overseer of Dunwall." It was a tall, slender man, short brown hair, neatly dressed and green eyes. We shook hands. "Hello Mr. It's nice to meet you." I couldn't help it but his appearance makes me through; "_He sure has big ears." _

Empress Emily Kaldwin is waiting for you at the gazebo. I'm sure he made a little bow before he left.

"Time to see Emily again, it's a few months for me as well." We had a little chit-chat before entering the gazebo. There was a woman, stood in front of a tombstone. Because my eyes are extremely good, the doctor said when I was born, I could read what was onto it; In memory of Her majesty Jessamine Kaldwin, Mother to family, Empress to us all. It was a sign of honour to place a tombstone on the place where that person died.

High Overseer Pendleton cleared his throat before speaking. "Uhm. Majesty." The women looked over her shoulder, it was obvious she didn't notice us coming in. "Yes?" It was a woman in mid twenties, tall because of the heels, normal posture, short, brown hair, blue shirt, gray jacket, brown silk pants and black high-heeled boots. Pretty casual for such an important person, unlike me, I wasn't important yet, but I was dressed in my combat dress, looking totally different. "Corvo and Allifar Attano have arrived." Pendleton said. The Empress turned around. She looked really friendly and caring. She started to speak. "Thank you Treavor, could you leave us please?" He bowed before he left. She took a step towards me. I was happy Corvo stood beside me.

"Hello Allifar. My name is Emily Kaldwin. It's a pleasure to meet someone of the gifted Attano family." She said as I shook hands the third time this day. I thought _"How does she know I'm gifted... Wait... The Outsider said every gifted person knows each other." _I made a bow. "It's an honour to meet you, Majesty. The pleasure is all mine." She grinned. "I know for sure you are going to have a great time here." "I know it also." I felt comfortable in her presence.

* * *

She rubbed her hands. "It sure is windy today, let's go inside. I have a few people who really want to meet you." She said excitedly. "Sure, why not!" I said smiling. She gave a friendly glance to Corvo. "Corvo, we are going to meet some people, Teague, Treavor, Lydia and Cecilia are also inside. Are you following us?" "Yes I will, you Majesty." She chuckled. "Corvo, you know you can call me Emily."

Just when we were about to open the front door of the huge Dunwall mansion, we heard a strange noise, almost like a bird.

"Uhm.. may I ask what that is?" I said as soon as I saw something flying to our direction.

She laid a hand on my shoulder. "That my message falcon. You can take it, you only have to whistle." Emily said smiling.

Without second thinking I whistled with two fingers in my mouth. I could see the falcon heading my direction, before I could doubt, he already sat on my hand.

"Good falcon." I said as I stroked through its feathers with my finger. I unwrapped the little box the bird had around his paw and gave the message to the Empress. "Oh. It's from Wallace, he'll bring a visit to Dunwall Tower on his journey from Tyvia to Serkonos." She said.

"Where should I put this male?"

She started to laugh. "There to that house over there." Pointing at a barrack. "We will meet you inside in the main hall." I walked away. "Oh! And Allifar?"

"Yes?" I turned around.

"It's a female." She smiled before closing the door. Leaving me, bursted into laughing before putting the bird into his barrack.

* * *

I opened the door and stepped into a giant hall, with stairs, three floors, three giant chandeliers with diamonds, velvet curtains at every window and a nice marble floor with a symbol, probably of the Kaldwin family. I came back to senses when I heard someone calling my name. It was Emily. "Allifar, over here!" Looking up I saw the young women standing on a inside balcony on the first floor. "The stairs are on your left." Pointing at a door. Opening the door my amazement started to return by seeing a giant stairhouse. "_I really really need to get used to the luxury." _"Welcome back Allifar." I was in a room with several people, but Emily greeted me. "These people will learn you the things you need to become a ultra-skilled guardian."

First, there was a woman. A blonde, probably mid-forties with a gray dress. "Miss Attano, It's nice to meet you. I'm Callista Curnow, I will be your teacher." I smiled. "She was also my teacher when a was a child." The Majesty had said.

Second, there were two guys. "It's nice to meet you Allifar. My name is Piero Joplin, and this is Anton Sokolov" He made a smal bow. "We will be helping you craft your equipment, weapons, ammo and you can always ask us for help, We heard from your uncle you like to craft things." He said giving me a wink.

Third, there was another man. "Ah the daughter of the assassin, It's nice to meet you, my name is Slackjaw, S-L-A-C-K-J-A-W. I will lean you my allies when ever you need them." "My name is Allifar, and I'm not his daughter, I'm his niece." I said winking to the drunk man. The Empress whispered something in my ear; "He is drunk, most of the time, but you can count on him."

And final, a woman end thirties and a man, begin twenties. First the woman spoke: "Young Lady Allifar. I'm Billie Lurk and I will teach you how to use your given powers as wisely and strategical as possible." Billie Lurk looked friendly, her eyes showed a lot of confidence and a friendly face. I finally ended to the last person. He was around twenty-five, brown hair, brown eyes, also a combat dress, which consisted of; a brown leather coat with the same sign, I saw earlier this morning, on it, a dark red camouflage pants, black boots, black Bowman gloves and the same vest I wear to hide my lightweight breastplate, only in white. _"He's kinda sexy." _"Good morning Allifar, I am your teacher in weapon and fight-techniques, and I will learn you every technique you want." He said with his low voice, making my cheeks color a bit.

"Alright, Allifar, grab your bags. I will show you your room. Then we all have lunch and you will be starting your trainings tomorrow." Emily said. I smiled. "Okay!" I dashed down the stairs

* * *

**From Emily's Perspective**

I saw her dashing down the stairs, reminding me what I looked like when I was a child. She really was a honey, like Corvo said to me last week. I had no doubt she would be the new Royal Protector, and it was obvious everyone else will like her also. Even through I knew her just a hour, her character clearly showed itself, this girl had much more power and confidence, she ever showed towards someone. Her time here will show her better side. I sure of that.

But honestly I think I will feel more for her, I do for most of my other crew members. Maybe parental love existed, even if you had no children, or no husband. I didn't need a husband or children, my crew was my family and a new one was born today. A young, strong one.


	5. The Initiated

"Wow, amazing." I said looking around. _"So much better than my mattress on the attic by Corvo's.."_

A fire and a light at the table gave to light to the room. "Alright, where it that light switch." Talking to myself, I started to get frustrated. The lights of the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room turned on.

"Phew, finally." I said leaving a relieved sigh. I closed the door before the fireplace, so the fire didn't get any oxygen.

Just when I was about to unpack my bag, I heard a whistle and a knock on my door. "Allifar, the crew want to meet you in the dining hall, downstairs." It was Corvo. Obviously. I opened the wooden door, looking right into his face.

"Could you tell then I will be coming in about... five minutes?"

He smiled. "Ofcourse dear." I was about to close the door when I heard him say something.

"What did you say?"

He repeated. "You should change into something more suitable. The guards told me some people have already filled your wardrobe with some more comfortable clothes."

"Oh really, that's kind."

He waved. "Well, time for me to go to the dining room. It's down the stairs, the first on your left, bye Allifar!" He left.

"Well. Let's change." Looking down I saw there was a little hole in my belt.

"Hmm?"

Opening the pocket I saw my rune, almost burning through my belt. "Hey! I didn't know those things were inflammable with leather!"

I yanked it out of my pocket and found a suitable places for the rune; a little box on my crafting table, I laid my belt on the table. "Guess I should make fix that tonight." My box yelled for attention.

"I will unpack that later."

* * *

I left my room several minutes later, dressed a lot more like a noblewoman; Black leather pants, a white blouse without any cracks or holes, a dark green vest and leather shoes. I pulled the elastic what kept my hair in a ponytail out, leaving my hair to flow.

"Time to go." I said before dashing towards the giant stairhouse.

* * *

"Sorry for coming late, your Majesty." Making a small bow, I sat down on one of the empty chairs; between Billie Lurk and my other mysterious trainer. "I forget to ask his name!" Shot through my head as soon as I saw him.

"Welcome Allifar, it's no problem, some of the guards aren't here also." She said giving me a wink.

I cleared my throat and started to whisper.

"Uhm.. Excuse me.." The man next to me turned his head. "Yes?" he asked friendly.

I was a little nervous. "I know it's pretty rude of me to ask now... but may I ask; What is your name?"

He laughed. "It isn't rude at all Allifar, my name is Flynn, Flynn Grace, but they call me 'Fireflash'. It's my nickname."

I reached out my hand. "Well, nice to meet you." I smiled as he grabbed it.

"Same for me." He showed a similar grin.

"Well, now everyone's here. I think we should start." The Empress said when the last tower members took their seats. "First at all, I like to introduce our new Royal Protector, also the niece of my mother's Royal Protector; Allifar Attano."

I stood up and waved with a nervous smile. "Hello."

"She is going to follow several trainings here at Dunwall Tower, to become a skilled guardian. Thanks to Billie Lurk and Flynn Grace for giving her fighting lessons."

They also stood up from their seats.

"Well, with this, I suggest we start to eat." She rubbed her hands.

We all cheered.

* * *

I had little talks with some of the guards, they all had a very interesting life, with very different stories. Billie Lurk was the first, starting a conversation with me, while most of the other were eating.

"So, Allifar, where are you from?"

I swallowed some of my bread, I knew it was very impolite to eat and talk at the same time.

"Well, I was born in Tyvia, but because my father died, my uncle took me to Dunwall. I lived with him in the Market district."

"Oh, that sad. The Market district isn't to far from the Flooded one."

I looked curious. "I know that. Why?"

"I worked with an assassin ten years ago, I don't know if you know him, you ever heard of Daud?"

Almost choking in my food, I coughed. "Yes I know him, he is the man who murdered Jessamine Kaldwin." I said as quietly I could.

"Yes, that's Daud." She said smiling.

My curiosity started to take higher levels.

"And, Emily forgave you? Does she know at all?"

She sighed. "You are not the first, giving me that look, yes. She knows, but the Empress is a very kind person for someone who had such a difficult childhood."

"She doesn't look psychical wretched or anything like that."

Billie looked like a person who had a wild life, but not because she wanted to.

"No, she was never wretched. She sees us as her family, and now you are also here, she looks even more happy she normally is."

I blushed. "Well.. If that's the case."

Billie started laughing. "You really are a sweetie. However. After Daud had killed Jessamine, he started to act different, he woke up not knowing who he actually was, he asked his death wish to the Outsider, he murdered one of his own guards; the whalers, and he had almost strangled me."

I dropped my jaw. "Serious? What a sick man."

"Yeah, pretty weird actually. He always was kind and caring, although he was a paid murderer."

I took a nip of my cup of tea. "Uhmm.. Billie? May I ask your age?"

"I'm 35."

It exceeded my expectations. "I thought you were younger."

"Again, you are not the only one giving me such a look." She sighed. "Oh! I didn't mean it to insult you." I fastly said.

She smirked. "I know. Well, I was born in Pandyssia, My mother was an alcoholic. So I left her and moved to Dunwall. I will tell you the full story later."

"Okay." I said, still in amazement.

* * *

We talked farther about some things, until most people left the table, going to continue their job.

I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Allifar, can I meet you on the square?" It was Flynn.

I gave him a surprised glance. "Yeah sure."

"Change into your combat dress. It's important." He walked away, towards the main hall.

I sighed. "_Fine, second time I can change dresses today."_

* * *

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when we met on the square in front of Dunwall Tower.

"I want to show you some things, Billie's also there."

"Okay." I said as I followed him.

We reached a little house. I heard some strange noises coming from inside, he opened the door. The amazement was written on my face. There were falcons everywhere.

"Every crew member of Dunwall has his or her own falcon, it's for messages or emergencies. Now that you're a member of our house also, so you can choose your own falcon, don't worry about food, we have feeders here."

"Really, that's awesome!" We both started laughing.

"Well, which falcon do you like?" They were everywhere.

After my searching session, I found one. It was a dark red falcon with black paws, beak and white chestfeathers. "Uhmm.. Is this a he or a she." he took the falcon from my hand and looked. "It's a she."

"How about Delilah?" I asked.

"A good name for a such a beautiful falcon." He smiled.

"Which one is yours?" I asked again.

"This one." He said while walking towards a black falcon. "This is Horace."

I stroked his falcon. "Hello Horace."

"Here. a name tag for your falcon." He said as he gave me a chalkboard.

"Thanks."

I pulled the best out of my handwriting and wrote: Name: Delilah, Owner: Allifar Attano, Gender: Female.

"Looks good to me! Let's go."

"Your uncle is leaving in a few minutes, time for you to say goodbye, he led me to the exit, I kept the falcon on my shoulder.

He closed the door with a chuckle.


	6. A search and a Mistake

**Hi guys, this a my first cliffhanger! And I don't know if the next chapter is going to come out today. **

**Read, follow, favorite, review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was already late in the evening when I sat on the edge of my window. The darkness of the outside made a shadow on my face. The skyline of the Dunwall Centre was beautiful. With several background sounds, I began to become exhausted. I said goodbye to uncle Corvo with my falcon, I told him I will send a message to him every week. He also promised me to visit once every fourteen days. We hugged, I told him to look out for the dogs of the neighbours, making him smile. The sound of instruments and singing from the guard barracks, the bangs of fireworks on the other side of Wrenhaven River. The cracks from the fireplace and I heard some guards talking downstairs. To be short; It was pretty noisy. But it was comfortable.

"_I guess there is a party." _Laying my arms on my knee and leaned my head on arms my thoughts continued. "_Emily sure is a kind person, I wonder what she's doing." _I sighed. _"Living here is pretty peaceful, as expected."_

"Hey Allifar." I heard from behind. When I looked behind, my mind was choking. To my surprised, it was Emily who stood in the middle of my room.

"Is it okay for me to join you?"

Her question snapped me out of my hand and I quickly answered her question. "Yeah of course you can, Majesty."

"Please, on the evening, everyone can just call me Emily. I don't expect any visitors after six o'clock."

I laughed. "Alright Emily. Well, I'm very relieved you are here, I started to get bored."

She took place on the opposite side of the window. "You like your room?" She said looking around.

"Yes, I really do, I also kinda like the view." I said grateful.

She chuckled. "I'm glad you like it." Looking around she saw my bookshelf.

"Hey, you also like these books?" she asked as she reads the cover. "The Tyranny of the Flooded Districts."

I lifed my leg over the edge. "Yes, I always did." I said, standing on my bed to take one of the books. Just when I was about to give her the book, she already had it.

"Wow, you're fast."

The young Empress chuckled. "Yeah I know."

Returning to my spot on the edge of the window, I saw she also did, with an amazed smile on her face.

"Where did you got these?"

I blushed. "Well, actually, I found them in an abandoned library.

"Allifar, can I tell you a story?" She smiled when I nodded.

"When I was sixteen, one of the guards gave me some of this books, I started reading and I couldn't stop, but I never found the last chapter of this storyline. Unfortunately, my guards didn't find it, I'm really surprised you are also a fan of these chapters." I was also surprised. "I searched everywhere I could think of, but it was without success. I will borrow you some of my other nice books, and the library is not only full of crap and study books, those books you have were always amazing."

"If you want to borrow them..."

"Oh, no no no. That's very kind, but they're also in my bookshelf." I received a kind smile.

"_Should I ask... Hmm.."_ An idea made up my mind.

We talked for another hour before it became midnight. We were both exhausted.

"Well, I could talk with you the whole night, Emily. But I still need to unpack my bag and I have combat training tomorrow."

Emily smiled. "Ofcourse." She stood up. "It's getting late indeed."

I jumped on my bed, leaving a contented moan and mumble.

"What did you say?" She laughed.

I raised my head. "I'm deadly tired but I still need to unpack."

"You need my help?"

"No, thank you." I left a grin.

"Okay, well. Goodnight Allifar! I see you tomorrow morning!" She waved.

I waved back. "Good night Emily. It was nice talking to you."

She smiled before closing the door.

"_Ughhhh, dangit. Where should I start?"_ but before I could complain more, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, I woke up hearing a knock on my door, I didn't realize it yet. Another, louder knock was heard.

"Oh eh.. Coming!" I fastly run through the room towards the door.

There was a guard. "Good morning Miss Attano, Dunwall Tower crew want to meet you in the dining hall in fifteen minutes."

"Tell them I will be there right away." I started running around.

"Alright, Miss Attano." He closed the door behind him.

While changing the thoughts from last night reached up again. "_Emily said she never found the last chapter of the storyline.. Guess I should ask Callista if she knows something more about it, Goddangit where is my hairbrush!" _I grumbled. After I found it, I quickly flew it through my hair, brushed my teeth, put on my boots and left the room.

While dashing through the hallway I couldn't focus anymore. "_After breakfast, ask Callista about the storyline. Then, combat training with Billie and after that I should ask Piero for a favor."_

* * *

"I'm here! I said when I reached the giant room. "Let's get the party started."

Most of the members laughed. "Welcome Allifar, take a seat." Flynn said.

Everyone started to eat after I took place. But I wasn't on earth, but deep in my thoughts.

"Hey Allifar, what's on your mind?"

Still I didn't respond.

"Hey. Girl!" she said while swinging with her arm in front of my eyes.

I snapped out of the thoughts. "Oh eh.. Yes?" I asked like nothing happened.

"Finally, she's back on earth. What's wrong?" Concern was written over her face.

"Can we start the training later? I have to talk to Callista after breakfast."

My older trainer doubted. "Alright then. Meet me on the square on twelve o'clock."

"Thanks Billie." I sighed relieved.

After breakfast several people already left, I kept my eye on Callista Curnow.

Saying goodbye to Flynn and Billie I left, following Callista.

From behind I still heard the discussion between Billie Lurk and Flynn Grace. "Flynn! Get your own food and don't steal mine, hungry rat." Billie joked.

"Come on! Gimme some!" Flynn begged.

"No!"

I chuckled before leaving the room.

* * *

"Callista!" I yelled through the hallway.

The woman turned around.

"Oh, Young Lady Attano, how can I help you?"

I rubbed my hands nervously. "Well, can I talk to you?"

"Sure?"

"_First objective completed."_ I thought.

We went to my room.

"What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "What do you know about Emily and her addiction to the Flooded District Adventures?"

"Those books?"

I nodded. _"Well, at least she know it's a book."_

"I gave them on her birthday, but I remember I didn't give the last chapter because it was nowhere to find."

"When did she stopped searching for it?"

She thought. "Maybe a year ago or something like that, why?"

"I have a day off Thursday, and I know a place where to search, but I need help from Piero and Anton."

"It would be wonderful for her if you found that last chapter. But it's hard to do it without her noticing, she is really good at spying."

I tapped with my finger on my chin. "Good. I guess I should wear my mask and combat dress then, but I go by nightfall."

"Sounds like something I can get behind." She winked.

"You may not tell anyone, especially not Empress Emily."

"I keep my mouth shut." She imaged a key and threw it away.

A smile appeared on my face. "Thanks Callista, I count on you, I have to train with Billie, Bye Callista!"

"Bye Allifar! She waved before she made her way up to the main hall."

* * *

"To the left!" Billie yelled.

I turned my head to the left and clenched my fist, a path appeared in front of me and teleported me to the spot I wanted.

"Jump and to the right!"

Within' a second I turned around, jumped, reaching my destiny.

"Alright, we are gonna teach you something new."

Slamming my knuckles into my palm I said I was ready for what ever came.

Billie whistled and one of the crew members came running towards me.

"Think fast Allifar! This is a guard and you need to use blink to defeat this guard!"

I ran with high-speed towards the victim of my powers.

Dodging his sword attack I stood behind him, as soon as he turned around, I used blink to teleport behind him.

'Swosh' your heard. He took a swipe with his sword making me just giving me enough time to duck and shoot under his arm, again I was behind him.

This time, I was the one who attacked, with my fists I disabled his muscles by hitting him on several bad spots. The guard fell to the ground, and I took his sword.

"You did that really well Allifar, how did you know the neck is the weakest spot of the human?"

"My uncle learned me."

My trainer nodded. "You sure have skills for the first time, let's try again. But now, with a tallboy."

I swallowed. "You sure?"

"Actually, Tallboys are easier to defeat than just a normal guard."

My surprised look made her smile.

"Let's start."

She walked away to a safe place and from behind the Tower a tallboy walked in my direction.

"You ready for this?" The man who controlled the tallboy laughed.

I gave him a devilish smile. "I can ask the same for you."

"Start!" I heard Billie Lurk yelling.

The tallboy sure was fast, he aimed his bow to me and I jumped away from the arrow that came in touch with the ground with an explosion. I made a roll. Getting up I clinched my fist again, teleporting right under the tallboy.

"_The weakest point of a tallboy.. Damn! I forgot."_

Still dodging the attacks of the tallboy with my Blink I shot in my head as soon as I saw the whale oil tank on his back.

"_The whale-oil tank!"_

For the second time I teleported behind the tallboy, making me use Blink to jump a few meters from the ground. I landed on the back of the tallboy, everything I did passed by so fast the tallboy couldn't respond soon enough. I tried to pull the giant bottle out, but it didn't work. "Stupid.. thing.. get the hell.. out!" I said through my attempts to defeat the armor. The tallboy made a swing, and I couldn't hold myself anymore. With a huge bang, I landed meters away from the giant tallboy. My coat was partly ripped and my scar opened again when my head came in touch with the ground.

I didn't move.

Billie Lurk wanted to intervene, but it wasn't needed.

The tallboy wasn't done with me.


	7. The studies of Blink

"Allifar! Get up!" My ability trainer Billie Lurk yelled.

After the tallboy worked me to the ground, I didn't move, and shooting pain were flying through my body.

I turned on my back, looking right into the eyes of the tallboy. I felt like I was bleeding. Raising up my hand to my cheek, I noticed a deep cut and blood.

Before the tallboys could aim his bow at me, I was already behind him, jumping on his back. "You honestly believe I was giving up already?"

"_Second try." _I held myself on his back.

This time, it worked. I unplugged the cable that connected the energy to the armor. I was about to smash to the ground for the second time, but I fastly used Blink.

The tallboy fell to the ground with the controller still inside, but he was out just when the whale oil tank hit the stones and exploded.

"Wow." The controller jumped back.

Billie Lurk and the guard who controlled the now broken tallboy came both in my direction.

We were standing there, with our backs to the fire. Lurk was the first to break the silence.

"Are you alright?" She asked while looking at my wound.

It did not hurt really bad. "Uhm, I think so."

"I will help you later with that."

The guard shook my hand. "You did well, there are only a few people knowing the whale oil tank is the weakest spot."

Giving him a contented look, I thanked him.

* * *

"You want to continue your trainings?" Billie asked.

She was caring my wound at the infirmary. "Close your eyes for a moment."

I followed her order. "Yes, I really like these trainings."

"Then we can continue."

We were under the bridge again, it was about two o'clock when we were discussing our new target.

"We can train your agility, dark vision, telekinesis?"

I thought for a moment. "Should we try Fast finger?"

"Alright. Let's go."

"You sure you want to control this trick? It's a very powerful one."

I smirked. "That why I want to learn it."

"It requires a lot of concentration."

"No problem."

We were on the rooftop of the boat entrance. It was the best place to practise concentration and balance.

"Focus all your energy on your hands. If you do this right, you have the power to freeze, burn, posses and vanish people."

"I'm all ready."

We took place at the edge of the building, facing Wrenhaven River.

Closing my eyes, I started to focus on the movements of my hands. Suddenly my hand felt really warm.

"If you open your eyes, you can see your hand is now on fire, touching it with your other hand and it will also be on fire. It's very useful, but you must be very carefull with this ability."

I opened my eyes and stared at my hand. Light trembling, I brought my hand to the other one.

Now they were both on fire.

"I never have to suffer cold anymore." I joked.

"Funny. I heard that one before, now. Fire has a lot of magnetism. If you hold them together, they will both quench, the more distance between them, the more powerful they are." She took a few steps back. "Try it."

I stretched my arms as much as possible and it was true, both flames became bigger and hotter.

"The flames will only disappear when they combine, only after years of training you can combine them, but it's extremely risky to do that."

Closing my hands, the flame died.

"Impressive. Almost like a movie."

"These rules are the same for ice, I will teach you the other things later, first you have to study these powers, to improve them."

I left a sigh. "Boring, but alright."

"Come on, let's go inside."

Walking through the main hall, I remembered I had to ask Anton and Piero for a favor.

I almost collided with a guard.

"Uhm, sir, can you tell me where the workroom Piero's and Anton's is?"

He nodded. "It on the top floor the second on your left."

"Alright, thank you."

The hung several paintings on the walls of the top floor. Next to the office of the two scientist, there was a painting of Piero Joplin and Anton Sokolov.

I knocked the door. "Hello? Someone's there?"

"Come inn!" I heard.

Opening the door, I found Piero behind his crafting table and Anton made some health potions.

"Can I ask you two for a favor?"

"Of course." They said.

"Well, I had an idea for something special on my combat suit, and I wanna ask if you guys could make that for me."

"If you tell us what it is, we know you have it in a few days."

"I need it in three days, and here, I found this blueprint under my bed, it looks useful."

I gave them the blueprint, surprisingly, then responded like it was nothing.

"So, you need us, to attach a eagle-wing device inside your coat?"

"I can give you 226 coins, that's all I found."

"That's kind, but we don't need any money. If we can borrow your coat, we will start immediately." Anton said.

I gave them my coat. "Please be careful with it. It is already partly ripped and I still need to fix it."

"This is gonna be easy." Piero said.

I was very grateful. "Thanks, it's for a surprise." I closed the door behind me as I leaved.

"Well, guess it's time for my studies." I muttered.

There was a huge pile of books next to me, several about the Outsider, some about blink, and mostly about other powers.

"Useful tactics with Blink." Was the title of the book I found.

So, I swung it open and began to read.

"Blink is a very strong, useful and dangerous ability, you can receive by the Outsider only."

"_All powers are dangerous."_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Using it right, it can make you unstoppable, but lots of training and a big concentration needed to succeed and get this power. Getting powers from the Outsider, you must have a lot of respect for your surroundings, you have to be coördinated and wise. There are a lot of tactics that can make you stronger. When fighting an enemy, you can spawn behind him, and knock him out, you can also teleport against or on walls, giving you the opportunity to do a murder-from-above, or a tackle. When controlling the higher skilled level of Blink, you can play with time while using Blink."

Suddenly I heard a gramophone playing and the door of the library was open.

"_Someone's spying me?"_ I thought confused.

"Ouch, dammit." I heard.

Pulling out my swords I crouched through the library when my pile of books collapsed, and someone was running away with the book I was reading.

"What the hell?" I smashed the door of the library behind me and chased the book thief.

When I was still on the first floor where the library was, I saw the thief running through the main hall.

I jumped over the ceiling, before I touched the floor, I used blink and teleported in front of the thief. Flooring the thief by hooking my swords behind its feet.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Dunwall Tower?" I said rushing of its mask. "Billie?!" I dropped my jaw. "Why don't you just ask if you want to borrow my book?"

"Because I wanted to test your skills by a chase. You really did your homework."

Still shocked from the race I was unable to answer.

"Yeah of course I did." I said after a while.

"What's happening here?" A familiar voice said.

"Hello Emily." Billy said, still laying on the floor with my swords pointed at her stomach.

"Oh, Hello." I said, putting my swords away.

"Again, what happened here?" She acted surprised.

"Well, we exercised one of Allifar's new powers this morning and well, I tested her by stealing her study book." Billie said, showing the Empress my book.

"Give that back." I said laughing, snatching the book from her away.

Emily left a relieved sigh. "I almost thought you were about to kill each other."

"We?" Billie said with a fake insulted voice. She pulled me closer. "She's my sis."

I smirked. "Mother sounds more realistic, old geezer."

"What?!" she pouted.

"Nothing." I laughed.

"You honestly think I kill my favorite student?"

We started laughing. "I'm your only student."

"Oh.. right."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that. I still have some work to clear. I see you later ladies." Emily smiled before she left.

"I still have to continue my studies." I responded. "And you! If you ever come near my books again. I WILL kill you." I joked.

"Okay okay! Touchy person." Billie laughed


	8. Night Duty

**Hey guys! **

**I'm glad to read my first reviews! **

**This is the 7th chapter of my storyline. **

**There is a huge plot waiting, so I shouldn't stop reading!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Like, Comment and Enjoy!**

**-TyvianDreamer (TheTyvianGirl YT)**

* * *

It was my turn to watch Dunwall Tower over the night. Yesterday when I was with Piero and Anton to check the blueprint they made of my project, it was Billie Lurk's turn. And tomorrow it my other trainer Flynn Grace's turn. The guards who watched over the outside of Dunwall Tower invited me to play games with them, and I couldn't decline.

So here I am, in the barracks of the guards.

It's were pretty nice barracks, also every room in Dunwall Tower had a fireplace. They hung a painting of all the guards with a smile on their face, beds, bathrooms, tables, cow skin that kept the floor warm and wooden beams to support the roof.

"So, this is what you guys normally do during night duty?" I said staring at some drunk guards.

"No, they are always drunk. Also on day." One of the guards said with a smile on his face.

"We normally do stuff like cards, ping-pong, drawing on a sleep guard, free running and talking, then the night will be over pretty fast. Nothing can happen at Dunwall Tower, we have the highest class of security." Another guard responded to me.

It was my turn to talk. "So, what are your names?"

The guard who responded to me first, began speaking. "I'm John, Johnson Pyrria."

Now the other guard also answered. "And my name is Simon, Simon Galvani. Maybe you know Dr Oscar Galvani? That's my father."

"But everyone calls him 'That guy.' John joked.

"Not funny John." Simon said.

I shook with both hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Allifar. The new upcoming Royal Protector."

"Well, the pleasure is ours." The guards said.

"Should we start with a game?" Simon said, rubbing his hands.

I had an idea. "Yeah, alright. I will light the fire."

* * *

Standing in front of the fire pit, I remembered the training I had with Billie yesterday.

"_Concentrate all energy on your hands, how greater the distance between the flames, how bigger they will be." _

I closed my eyes and focussed my energy on my hands while holding my hand over the fire pit. Opening my eyes my hand was on fire, I grabbed one of the blocks and the flame jumped over. I smacked my burning hand into the other, and the flame faded.

"Done!" I said, laying the burning bar in the fireplace.

Turning around, I saw both guards staring at me with an amazed expression.

"Are you gifted?" John said.

"Uhm, yes, you could say that." I said smiling.

"Awesome!" Simon said.

"Should we start?" I laughed.

* * *

"Alright, you know how this game works?" John asked to me.

"Uhm, no I never heard of this game."

"How can you not! It's a Tyvian game and your just told you are from Tyvia."

"I don't know." I said laughing.

"It's a free run game, around Dunwall Tower. The winner may choose a punishment."

"Okay. Sounds fun. What's the course?" I asked to Simon.

"Around the gazebo, through the boat entrance, over that wall, climb the wall of Dunwall tower, and the first who's at the roof of the Tower wins. The rules, no pulling or pushing, no weapons and cheating.

"Easy." I said.

It was me against John. We were standing in the gazebo.

"You two are ready, Allifar, don't use your powers." Simon said pointing at me.

I sighed. "Finnneeee."

Simon started the countdown and I took my fighting position, John did also.

"Three... Two... One..."

We both left one last sigh.

"Start!" Simon's yelling was audibly all over the square.

We started running, it was me who was first.

"_Around the gazebo."_

There was a wall partly around the gazebo, but it was dangerous, because if you fell, you could fall a painful death. I jumped on the wall towards the path to the boat entrance. On the path, John was first with me close behind him. After the boat entrance, I was first again. "_Over the barracks to Dunwall Tower." _Climbing to the rooftop of the barracks, I saw John next to me. We both jumped to the wall of Dunwall Tower, I reached the wall, but John missed the statue you could hold on and fell into the ditch

"Suckerrr!" I yelled.

I slowly took my way up, to make sure I didn't fall. But short before I reached the finish I fell a few meters, John was first again, and he won. We both reached the roof of Dunwall Tower but he was the first.

"Who is the sucker?" John said laughing.

I gasped. "I am."

"Time for your punishment. Follow me."

* * *

The three of us were standing near the ceiling of the boat entrance.

"Jump over the railing, all the way down into the water, you must be back here in five minutes, but because you are a girl and it's your first time, you may use your powers. We aren't cruel persons." John said.

"I'm a girl, so what?!" I asked fake insulted.

"Ho ho girl, calm down! It was a joke." Simon said.

I smirked. "I know it was a joke, let's go." I said, jumping over the railing.

* * *

It was a long free fall, before I hit the water.

Both the guards heard the splash.

"She really is a daredevil." John said.  
Simon nodded. "I think she got that property from the Outsider."

I climbed out of the water.

"_The water wasn't cold at all, weird. Let's give it a look."_

Facing the water, I saw a small hole in the wall.

"_The pipeline?"_

I used Blink to look closer, it was big enough for me to go through, so I did. Hearing the irritating sound of a rat, I kicked it away. "Go away!" And I continued to found my way up. I came close to two giant sprockets. They didn't move, I made my way through the first, but the second blocked my way, so I used an ability. Setting my hand on fire, I tried to move the sprocket, and surprisingly, it worked. _"Almost there."_ Climbing a small wall I used blink to do the finishing touch.

* * *

"You did it in time girl, congrats." Simon said.

We walked back towards the barracks.

"It's only shitty I don't have my coat. I borrowed it to Piero and Anton."

"You should sit in front of the fireplace and warm yourself." Simon answered.

We all heard a loud rumble. "Uhmm guys, I think we should go inside fast, There's a huge storm coming this way." John said pointing at the thunderclouds.

"Good idea." I was the first to go inside. It was pretty warm inside.

* * *

I was almost fully dried.

"I'm gonna look outside, to make sure nothing goes wrong during the storm." Simon said.

John was sitting next to me.

"So, you are from Tyvia, why did you came to Dunwall?" John asked when we were alone.

Sitting in front of the fire, it was time for a story.

I faced him. "When I was born, my mother died, I never knew her. My father was a general in the City watch, he was also gifted. They say it's a family thing, nevermind, he was general just like High Overseer Martin and General Willow now are. He was a lot away, then I stayed with my grandfather back in Tyvia. After my grandfather died when I was three, my father came back as soon as he could. When he neglected his job at the city watch of Dunwall, he became fired. Making us poor. We stole things from the local police, sometimes they noticed. When a jewelry was getting robbed, they accused my father of the robbery. We didn't knew what to expect. On a morning, there were loud bangs on our front door, it was the police. They came for my dad. He was ready to fight for his life and for me, but he didn't murder them, because I was standing behind him and I was only seven. And of course it gave only more trouble.

They took us to the local police department, where they set my father on a whaleboat to get executed in Dunwall, in Coldridge Prison. The last time I saw him. They wanted to send me to another family. Until my uncle came to Tyvia to get me. He requested the police to let me stay with him. Because he was the Royal Protector that time they accepted his request. If he was a normal citizen, they never wanted to give me to my uncle. After that I moved to Dunwall."

"Wow. You had a pretty intense childhood." Johnson said.

We both had a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, kinda. So how about you and Simon?" I asked.

He sighed. "I could have expected that question. Well, we know each other since our childhood. He is 34 now and I'm 32. My parents and his father, the famous doctor Galvani were friends with the members of Dunwall Tower, so we visited this place many times. They say rats ripped doctor Galvani to pieces a few years ago. But we never knew that. I still had my parents, but he didn't, so he came living with us. When we were around twenty we heard Empress Jessamine found the death. We were workers on a whale ship that time. The whole city was in shock, the violence began to take higher levels, murder became a normal thing and Corvo was famous in the city as the savior of the people. When Emily became Empress she asked us to work for her, because she knew us since her childhood. We accepted and here we are. She treats her crew as her family. But yeah.. Me and Simon are friends as long as I can remember."

"How fascinating." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, your story is also very interesting."

At that moment, Simon came in. Totally soaked

"The storm is almost over, but the sun is starting to rise."

I chuckled. "Awh, you're all soaked. Take a seat. Then we can play another game before I go back inside the tower to prepare for breakfast."

Simon smiled and took the empty seat.

"What game would you like to play Allifar?" Johnson asked.

"My favorite." I said with a devilish smile.

"Blow the guards, I still have to take my revenge from this night."


	9. Going Downtown

**Things are getting pretty intens between Allifar and Flynn, one of her trainers. I'm not gonna tell you why, you just have to see it. **

**Again, I'm really happy there are new visitors every day! I really do. **

**You know: Tips and ideas are always welcome!**

**Read, Follow, Favorite, Comment, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear uncle,_

_It's now my fifth day on Dunwall Tower, my training sessions with Billie and Flynn are going great. Of course I still miss you, but it's really comfortable being here. Everyone here is really kind and caring. How are the neighbors and how were the horses when you found them on the lantern? I hope they were okay, I will..._

I laid down my pencil, next to the note. There was someone knocking on my door. Opening it, Flynn was standing there.  
"Come in." Smiling I walked back to my table.

He looked around. "You sure have a nice room, but that isn't the reason I came."

I turned around. "What's the thing you wanted to talk about?"

There was concern in his brown eyes. "Well, me and the crew members are concerned about you. you train a lot, don't eat a lot and you sometimes look depressed. It's time you find some friends. Dunwall isn't only betrayers and gangs."

"Some people are concerned about me? I asked, like I didn't hear his sentence.

"Yes, I'm also. You are doing great on the trainings, you really are a strong and curious girl, but everyone needs friends of his or her own age."

"Why do I need friends if I have you, Billie and all the other members of the tower?"

Flynn sighed. "Allifar, I'm 22, well, that's still normal, but Billie is 35, Emily 26, Simon and Johnson are my age, Callista is 43, I don't know the age of Piero and Anton but I don't want to know either. You know what I mean."

I left a sigh. "Yes I do, but I'm so busy.. My projects, training-sessions with you and Billie, studies, my power practice and many other things."

'Prggg!' I heard, it was Delilah, still sitting on the table. Ready to send my letter to Corvo.

"Sorry, I was just about to sent a letter to Corvo."

Flynn smiled. "That's alright. But if you just dress normal, and nobody tell you are a royal person, I'm sure you can make a lot of good friends."

"Well, if you say so. But what about our training?"

"We can do that tonight?" Flynn said.

"Alright, I will go this afternoon, I'm sure in the rich district there are a lot of young people, because of the clubs and restaurants."

"That's really brave of you, you can take the train, I will pay this time."

I thought for a moment. "Why don't we go together? I'm sure it will be fun?"

"Hmm.. I want to, but I still have some things to prepare for our training."

"I can help you with that when we are back?"

A smile appeared on Flynn's face. "Alright then. But it's not a date you hear me? Because you are not my type."

"Bastard, but we have to dress casual. And I still need to return my coat from Piero and Anton."

"Why that?"

"I borrowed them my coat, because they made some attachments to it. Like a bird wing glider. So that I could be somewhere fast."

"Sounds awesome, but I see you in an hour in the main hall."

"Okay, see you then!" I said before he closed the door behind him.

"_Now my letter."_

_Write you as much as possible, and I hope you can respond as soon as possible. Well, I hope you visit me soon! Bye!_

_-Allifar_.

I tied the note around Delilah's paw.

"Alright, my girl. Bring this to my uncle. You know where he lives. I hope you know." I said stroking the feathers of the falcon.

My leg was out of the window, while my other was still inside.

"Alright girl, fly!" I yelled throwing the falcon away.

She flew away, towards Wrenhaven River.

* * *

"Piero, Anton are you there?" I called them, knocking on the door.

I heard a bang. "Come in Allifar."

Coming inside I saw Piero and Anton working together on some weird device.

"Did you finish my coat?" I asked to Anton Sokolov.

He responded proudly. "Yes we have, and we also made some other things."

"Like?" I said with a frown.

Piero showed me his coat, he gave a pull on a weird rope, and giant bird wings appeared under the sleeves."

"First, the wings work perfectly, we made them on your weight, height and balance..."

"Wait, wait... How do you know my physical statistics?"

Piero responded with a smile. "Dear girl, we know that about every crew member of Dunwall Tower. And we asked Corvo."

"Oh, that explains it."

"Well, however. Second, we fixed the ripped part." He said showing me the like new coat.

A whistle escaped my mouth. "Impressive."

"And last, we made a mobile phone, inside a wristband, so you always have your phone next to you, our numbers are already inside it, and here a list with phone numbers of most of the tower members." Anton said stiffened.

"Well, thank you guys, I really appreciate it, but I need to go!" I grabbed a bag of coins. "A thank-you for the work you two have done. There are some gems inside it, they're very valued." I grabbed the coat and the phone before I left.

"These gems are unbelievable, how did she get these?" Anton said opening the bag.

Piero hummed. "We can ask her later, she's already gone."

* * *

Wearing a blue leather jacket and white jeans I stood in front of the mirror, brushing my hair.

I tied the strap with the phone around the sleeve of my jacket. I changed some things on the phone, the background was a picture of Delilah and my ring tone was the song Drunken Whaler. The list with phone numbers laid on my bed. I turned on the phone and switched to my contact list. Pressing the button 'New contact' I grabbed the list and started to read through the names before setting them in my phone. Piero Joplin, Anton Sokolov, Callista Curnow, Flynn Grace, Billie Lurk, Teague Martin, Treavor Pendleton and Emily Kaldwin.

"_I still have to ask Lydia, Cecilia, Wallace, Simon and Johnson for their number."_

When I had my phone numbers cleared, putting on my shoes and my combat gloves I heard three knocks on my door.

"Who's there?" I asked

A small silent. "Who do you think, idiot."

"Come in."

Flynn wore black pants, with matching black shoes, a white v-neck shirt and a gray coat. He also had sunglasses in his dark brown hair.

"Why do you wear sunglasses? It's almost winter?"

"Because it fits with my hair."

With a fake arrogant expression I rolled my eyes.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Let's go then." I said holding the door for him. "Men first."

"Well thank you, you're a real gentlewoman."

We both laughed.

* * *

"You sure we have everything? You have your new phone, money, a weapon for security, and a good mood."

"Yeah, I guess we have everything." I responded. Hiding my collapsible sword under my coat.

"Alright, this is your day. You have to make a friend, but I will be right by your side." Flynn said laying an arm on my shoulder.

I couldn't do anything except leaving a blush.

"Not so hard with such a beautiful boy on my arms. But they will be your friends, not mine." I joked, fake pouting.

"Awh, you are a sweetie. Come here." He tried to pull me closer.

"No! Leave!" I yelled running away towards the train station.

"Caught you!" He said after a minute of running.

"Alright. Here's your reward."

I smacked him.

"Owh! You improved your strength, that's for sure."

I sighed. "Seriously?"

We reached the train station, it was pretty busy, people everywhere. This area was a quarantine zone, that means, no rats, no weepers and no violence.

My wrist vibrated.

"Huh? My phone?"

Looking on the Display, the name Piero Joplin appeared.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Allifar! I'm glad your phone works, does the strap fit well around your arm?"

"Yes, it fits perfectly."

"Good to hear that, have fun in the rich district!"

"Thanks, I need to go!" I said before I ended the conversation.

"Just on time. There's the train." Flynn said, pointing at the train rushing into the station.

* * *

It sure was pretty busy inside the train, the buzz pressed me and Flynn together. I guess we weren't the only one planning to go to the better district.

"Sorry I'm crushing you." Flynn said looking at his back.

Crushed against his back, I answered his apology. "No problem." I struggled to move.

"Well, at least we can get closer this way." He said with a perverted smile.

"I don't like your jokes Flynn." I mumbled sarcastically."

His coat felt warm, I didn't knew why that was the first thing I noticed.

A few people left on the earlier stops, making space in the train. It was still a few stops until Dunwall Central.

"Phew, I'm sure happy we are able to sit now." Rubbing the sweat of my forehead I let a relieved sigh.

"Sure thing." Flynn was also sweating.

"So, we have still another 30 minutes to know each other. Tell me, who are you and why are you at Dunwall Tower?"

He laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me! Tell something about yourself." I poked him.

"Yeah, where should I start? I'm Flynn Grace. I'm 22 and my friends call me Firefly. I co.."

My unbelieving glance interrupted him. "You... have.. friends?"

"You are a skank." He laughed while punching me. "But okay.. I come from a rich family in the Market District. My parents always were busy with their whale oil factory and never had time to raise me, so I had to grew up fast and take care of myself. Nine years ago my closest friend died by the Rat Plague. I broke inside, but my parents told me I had act like a man, and that he was just a boy of the streets, I was so mad, I burned my father's car. They still think it's an accident. I left my parents, surprisingly, they didn't care."

"But, where did you go?"

He smiled. "If you had a little more patient, I was just about to tell that."

I blushed.

"So when I was fourteen I decided to become a thief, but I never had the guts to really steal something from poor people. A guard of the city watch took me in after seeing me in such a bad state. I lived there for two years, he was like a father for me. The local City watch requested him to become a guard at Dunwall Tower, he accepted, but only if I could come with him. And General Pendleton accepted his request. I lived with him at one of the barracks, until by breakfast, I met Emily, we talked for like ages. That time, she was twenty, and I was sixteen. She introduced me to Billie Lurk, and Billie requested me to train with her. and well, after four years of intense training, I also became a fighting teacher. And now I train a girl to become the new Royal Protector."

"Sorry that I say this, but it sounds like your parents were awful people."

Flynn smirked. "Don't worry, they were. Now, it's your turn to tell me the same thing."

"I'm Allifar Lydia Attano, I'm 17, almost 18, well my friends called me Amazing Ally and well, about my life story.."

"No need to worry, your secrets will be save."

"I don't have secrets, it's just a very difficult story."

"I will understand you. Believe me." He smiled with his most honest smile.

I began to tell the same story, I told Simon and Johnson this night. And he listened with everything he had.


	10. Marcya Whinchester

**Hello guys! **

**I'm so but this isn't my best chapter, making friends by bumping into them is a bit cliché. **

**Next saturday, I'm on a vacation for 2 weeks until 4th august, I can't post but I will continue writing from my location.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Wow, it's really busy, sure we won't be discovered? I asked.

We walked through a big crowd of people, standing on the terminal of the train station.

"Of course! We just look like all the other people here, and you are still normal because you aren't the Royal Protector of Dunwall yet. Trust me."

It's wasn't my first time being in public, but it was sure exciting, now I played a big role for Dunwall. Well, not yet.

"Look, street artists." Flynn pointed to a few people playing instruments and singing songs.

I directly recognized that song. "Hey, there singing a song from Hello Dolly, that musical."

"How did you know that? That musical is from an eternity ago?"

A blush appeared on my face. "My neighbors were old people, every night they played songs from old musicals and movies."

"I wished I had neighbors." Flynn said sadly.

"Poor boy, come on, let's go. We have whole city to discover."

Walking down the busy streets, I collided with a girl and I fell.

"Oh sorry! That wasn't my intention." The girl fastly said. "I was busy calling."

She reached out her hand. "Let me help you."

It was a friendly girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, there was a small gap between her teeth. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a brown coat and black sneakers.

"Thank you, sorry for bumping in to you." I laughed. "The streets are so busy, I couldn't see anything."

She smiled. "No problem."

This time, is was the one reaching out my hand. "Uhm.. sorry for what happened. I'm Allifar, and this is Flynn."

"Hi." Flynn said.

"What is your name?" I asked with a white smile.'

"No, I am the one to say sorry, I am Marcya." The girl said, with a similar smile. "Nice to meet you two."

"Are you busy? Because you can walk with us if you want?"

She thought for a moment. "Sounds amazing."

We continued our path. I was out of words.

"So, Marcya, how old are you?" Flynn asked.

"I'm 18."

I almost dropped my jaw. She looked a lot younger.

"Interesting." Flynn said giving me a poke with his elbow.

"Stop it!" I whispered.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked to the two who were walking with me.

"I know a great place. We can drink something together."

Flynn declined. "I won't go, I still have something to clear with an old friend." He said pointing at a young man.

I pulled him closer to me. "Whatareyoudoing?!"

"Trust me, you can call me if you are done."

I sighed. "Alright then."

"Okay, we can do that! Flynn, I will see you later."

We waved to Flynn and left.

* * *

"Nice place isn't it?"

I looked with amazement. "Yeah it really is!"

It was a pub facing a giant statue of Empress Jessamine, with Wrenhaven River close behind it. We took place.

"What do the ladies want to drink."

Marcya ordered a cup of tea.

"And this lovely lady?" The server asked me. Making me blush a bit.

"Can I get a coffee. I really need it after my night duty." I directly regretted my words.

The server nodded. "I will bring it in a few minutes."

"Night duty? What's your job?" Marcya asked with a curious expression on her face.

"_Oh gosh, need something to say, museum? No, firefighter? No, ah!"_

"I work at the City Watch." I lied.

"_It's not fully a lie? I mean, when I'm a fully trained bodyguard, I still have to protect the citizens of Dunwall?"_

"Wow, that's exciting! My brother also does." Marcya said excited.

I doubted but said it. "Can I get your phone number?"

"Of course! I wanted to ask the same thing later, give me your phone."

"_Wait, if I give me her phone she can discover my contacts. That would be bad I guess. I can trust her. I have to."_

I gave her my phone. "Here."

"Wow, a pretty new exemplar. Believe me, I know it. I work at the electronic shop."

I was standing behind her when you was scrolling through my contact. Unfortunately, she discovered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always?" I responded.

"Why do you have the phone number of Empress Emily Kaldwin?"

"Sorry Marcya, I will tell you that later, not now. It's a long story."

She tapped 'New contact' on the touchscreen, I was reading over her shoulder while she typed.

'Marcya Whinchester' I read, with her phone number under the name.

"Listen, Marcya, I'm gonna tell you a story but you can't tell anyone. Alright?"

"Sure." She knew it was serious.

I told her the story I told before many times to people.

"And now, I live at Dunwall Tower with Flynn and other people, including the Empress, and I train every day with my powers and weapon to become a worthy Royal Protector."

"Amazing!" She yelled.

"Swear to me you won't tell anybody." I said deadly serious.

"Pinky promise?"

She reached her hand and we crossed our little fingers.

"I swear." She said. Making me smile. "You know." She said. "I know a few people who love to meet you and want to become friends with you."

"Sounds exciting." I smirked. "But tell me something about you as a person, who am I talking to?"

"Well, as you can see, my name is Marcya Whinchester. I'm 18, I work at the electronics shop here downtown Dunwall, I live at the Mutcherhaven District, close to the closed 'Brigmore Mansion.' In my childhood my parents always wanted me to make me perfect. They wanted me to take piano or violin classes, but I teased local guards and I stole fruit from the Boyle Estate garden, a few street farther. But they never accepted me as a person and tried to change me. Until I was fifteen and moved to a flat not so far from here. I was finally freed from those people."

"I'm happy you've found your destiny." I smiled.

"Thank you."

We talked for another 30 minutes until we reached our meeting point where I saw Flynn standing.

We said goodbye and Flynn and I continued our journey through the city.

* * *

"And, how did your date with that girl goes?"Flynn asked after a while.

"Marcya Whinchester, a 18-year-old girl who always wanted to be a normal person, but her parents wanted her to change."

"Sounds like a good girl to become your friend."

I had to agree with Flynn, she was kind and had a similar personality.

"What did you told her about yourself?"

"Well, first I lied, I said I worked at the City watch. Then when she scrolled through my phone numbers, she found Emily between my contacts, making her suspicious. I told her the truth and told her to say it to no one without my permission."

"You did a good job telling it, means you trust her." Flynn complimented. "And besides, next month you will be announced as the new Royal Protector. Every citizen will know your name then. It isn't a sin to tell the people you trust earlier."

"I didn't thought of it like that." I admitted.

After an hour of walking through the streets some thought shot through me.

"Isn't it time to go back? It's already getting late. You wanted to train, right?" I asked.

"First we can take a drink at my favorite club."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. "There is a horse we can borrow."


	11. Our lost Girl and Grief

**Read and Enjoy this cliffhanger!**

**Still, ideas and comments are always welcome!**

**TyvianDreamer**

* * *

Almost everyone was dancing, walking our way to the bar, we discovered several people making out. Making us feel uneasy, being in each others presence.

"Hello, what can I do for you two?" The barkeeper asked.

Flynn turned his face. "Every tasted Tyvian wine?"

"I'm from Tyvia Flynn, of course I have."

"Did you like that?"

I left a chuckle. "Of course idiot."

"Two Tyvian wine." Flynn said to the barkeeper.

The barkeeper nodded.

"Cheers, to your first new friend." Flynn said, raising his glass.

"Yeah. Cheers, you idiot." I also raised my glass.

I took a swig.

"Best wine ever made." I said. "Long time ago I ever had this."

Flynn looked squint for a moment. "Who! You can get so wasted of this stuff, but I taste amazing."

In no time, our glasses were empty. Tyvian wine always makes me giggle.

"Phew, that sure is strong stuff." I laughed. "Another one?"

We were sitting on a couch, in the corner of the club. "Yeah, let's do that." Flynn said.

After a few glasses of wine, we were absolutely wasted.

Flynn hiccupped all the time, and I couldn't see straight anymore. My wrist vibrated a few times and I saw various names on the display: Piero Joplin, Simon Galvani, Marcya Whinchester and Emily Kaldwin, but I didn't answer the calls.

"My throat is burning." Flynn said. "I go to the toilet, I think I have to puke."

He stumbled away.

I didn't knew what he said. My head was a big mess. Everything around me, I saw three times.

A few men where coming in my direction. They were big, I didn't knew if they were old, because I looked pretty squint. But they were with four, that's for sure.

"Hello beauty! What are you doing here on your own?" One of them asked.

They directly sat down next to me. "Yeah? Do you want to have some fun?" Another asked.

"Leave me alone." I coldly said. "I'm here with a friend."

I heard them whisper. "She's wasted." And "Jackpot." I heard.

"You know, you can leave with us, that friend don't like you. We do." The first one, probable the leader of the group, said. He pulled my shirt.

"I said leave me alone!" I became aggressive. I almost kicked him.

"Guys, hold her. She's going to kick me." The leader said.

The men surrounded me, two of them were holding my legs and the other pulled my arms.

"And now you will a nice girl." The man in front of me said.

He started to undress my upper body.

"Let me go! You skank!" I spit his face.

It was obvious I made him mad. He smacked my face, making me unconscious. The man took my jacket.

"_What is happening! Why can't I wake up?_

Flynn was coming back, but he didn't notice anything of the men.

"Allifar, do you want another drink?" He said, clearly not seeing the men holding me.

"Time we left! Take that girl Allifar!" The leader yelled.

"You sure we take her with us? The police will catch us."

"Doesn't matter, just go!"

The biggest of them took me on his shoulders. "Time we leave girl." They ran out of the club, holding me, but I didn't notice.

I was unconscious.

"Allifar? Where are you going? You have to go home with me, not with some weird guys." Flynn laughed.

* * *

The thugs opened the door of their car. "She can sit on my lap, I can keep her warm." The leader said.

"Don't be so horny Jack." Another thug responded, rolling his eyes.

"Why not Francis? she sure is a hot girl. I think she's around twenty?" Jack said.

Francis responded heavy. "No, younger. How younger she is, how better her body, look?" He pulled my shirt up. "Sure hot stuff."

"Alright, she is pretty, but we have to share her." One of the two still unknown thugs said.

Jack grabbed the unconscious girl. "No way Bill, she's mine!"

"We will fight that out later. Go to the distillery first."

* * *

**Flynn**

It was already morning when I slowly became sober. Fortunately, my hangover wasn't really bad. I knew Allifar was away, but I think she was just on the toilet.

"Allifar! We need to go!" I opened the toilet door, but she wasn't there.

I searched through club, the bar, the dance floor, outside, the smoke cabin, behind the building but she wasn't there. So I decided to call Billie.

"_Come on, answer the phone! Please."_

No respond.

"Maybe Emily?"

For the second time, I pressed the button 'Call.'

It didn't took long before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice said.

It was Emily.

"Emily!" I said.

The other side of the line kept quiet for a moment. "Flynn? Where are you?"

"I'm in Downtown Dunwall, Allifar and I went to a club."

"Why didn't you tell me? We searched all the rooms of the Tower for you two."

I didn't understand. "Is Allifar already in the Tower?"

"No, why? She is with you right?"

"I can't find her, I searched the club, but couldn't find here anywhere. She couldn't be outside because doormen will not let something happen to you."

"Come to the Tower immediately! I will call the crew together."

My concern was rising. "Alright, I will be there in an hour."

* * *

Reaching Dunwall Tower, Empress Emily was waiting on the front entrance.

"Are you okay? Any news about Allifar?"

I hugged her. "Yeah, I'm fine, and no, she won't answer her phone either."

"Let's go inside. The crew is waiting."

The atmosphere was tense. Worry was the reason. We all sat on the large table with me on the head.

I told them the story.

"So, you and Allifar wen't to a club, were very drunk and when you came back from the toilet you saw Allifar leaving with some very strange men." A guard asked.

"Yes. That's all I know so far." I admitted.

You saw the sadness in Emily's eyes. "And have you tried Corvo? Maybe she's with him."

"I don't think so. There were a few guys, I guess thugs, took her. I remembered they partly undressed her." My last words came out slowly. My thoughts were horrible.

"She could be... raped.." Callista said.

"Or worse." Anton admitted.

"Yeah." Callista said.

"That can't be. she's so strong, she can handle herself right?" Emily said with disbelief.

"Yes, if they were with more. Think of it. Two or more men against a young innocent girl?"

Something reached my mind. "She carried her weapon!"

"That's something positive." Piero said. "But we need to take measures."

Emily shot up from her chair. "Piero and Anton, make a device to trace her phone."

"We will start immediately, Majesty."

"Callista, ask Geoff if the city watch can search in every corner for her. Simon, Johnson and the other guards. Go to the Drunken Whaler and ask people if they saw everything."

"Sure thing Emily."

"Flynn, Call Corvo and ask if he can come to Dunwall Tower immediately, after that tell me everything about this night. I will make a note for the city announcer."

"Copy that."

"Hello?" I heard for the second time this morning.

"Corvo! You have to come to Dunwall Tower now! Allifar has been kidnapped" I directly came to the point.

"What!? When?!" He was far beyond mad and worried.

"This morning."

"Don't say anything! I will be there in two hours." He ended the call.

* * *

**Emily**

Sitting in my the library, I was almost near mental break.

"_How can they kidnap such a smart and strong woman?"_

I ran up the big stairs to the top floor where the announcement room was. Almost stumbling over my own feet.

"Fortunately! You are here!"

The man turned around. "Majesty? What can I do for you."

"Don't ask anything Ryan, just read this once an hour."

"Okay Majesty."

"_Attention Dunwall Citizens, our new Royal Protector: Allifar Lydia Attano, is this night near nightclub: The Drunken Whaler. __Any person with evidence about her whereabouts of physical condition must deliver this to the City watch immediately."_

"

"I hope she will be found soon." Ryan said. "Majesty? Are you crying?" He looked at me.

I quickly wiped away my tears. "No?" my tears kept coming.

"She will return soon, Emily. I'm sure. I saw her train, she's gifted right? She will be back tomorrow."

I couldn't hold my tears back and like I expected I broke into tears. Ryan hugged me. "I know how being abducted feels, maybe she gets raped." My tears where flowing down my cheeks.

He tightens his grip on me. "Poor girl. She's like your daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes." I sniffed. "


	12. The Pieces of a Puzzle

**Hey guys! **

**These are the preparations Dunwall Tower make to free Allifar.**

**Next chapter will be from Allifar's person of view, this unlucky week.**

**Read and Enjoy! (Comment, Tip, Like, Follow.) **

* * *

**Emily**

**Disappearance this morning.**

I hardly did something since disappearance of Allifar this morning. Everyone is Dunwall is searching for her, news updates every hour and we at Dunwall Tower try everything to reach her. But so far.. There are no results. This night, the Outsider visited me, telling me Allifar was okay. But should I believe such a person?

**Day 2 of Allifar's disappearance.**

Sitting on the chair in front of my window, I thought of places where Allifar could be. Delilah came to Dunwall Tower yesterday with a happy note from Corvo, I guess Allifar wrote him a letter earlier.

"_Maybe she's at the Bottle street gang? Those people always go for hookers. No, they would never kidnap someone. Especially someone so important._

My head was light, what was pretty normal. I haven't slept all night. Laying my head in my arms I left a sigh.

"This is hopeless." I said to myself.

"_Attention Dunwall Citizens, Royal Protector Allifar Lydia Attano is still missing._

_Any person with information or evidence about her whereabouts, must report this to their local City Watch immediately."_

I heard that message every four hours, making me desperate every time. Sometimes I saw cars of the City Watch driving past Dunwall Tower. Almost all the guards and citizens are tearing the city apart. To find our girl.

"Emily, we have a visitor." Callista came in.

"Who is it?" There was a little hope.

Callista took a step forward. "A friend of Allifar, Marcya Whinchester."

"Lead her to the main hall, I will be there in a few minutes.

"Okay Majesty." Callista said. Closing the door.

I tried to make myself look a little better, but with no success. Red eyes and tear-stained, That's all I saw. My cheeks were white and my long hair was a mess.

"How can I be so sad?" I asked. "Even Corvo is cool in this situation."

"Good morning Majesty, I'm Marcya Whinchester." A blonde girl bowed in front of me.

I forced myself to smile. "Hello Marcya, I'm Emily. Can you follow me?"

"Of course, Miss Kaldwin."

We walked through a hallway towards the dining room, we both took place at the table.

"Wait a moment, I will make some tea." I said, walking away.

Turning around I saw the girl look with an amazed glance.

A few minutes later I returned with two cups.

"Here." I said with a smile. We talked for a moment before I came to the point "Why did you travel to Dunwall Tower?"

"Well." Marcya took a nip of her tea. "I think I know the whereabouts of Allifar." She was dead serious.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I work at the electronics shops downtown Dunwall and I saw her leaving with a few man, but it didn't look like Allifar was conscious. The weirdest thing.. All the men wore a hat."

"Wait a moment." I said, almost choking in my tea. "I know someone who want to hear this also."

City watch officer Teague Martin joined us in the conversation, and fortunately, he knew where she was talking about.

"So.." Teague said. "She was unconscious and was with some men, al wearing a hat?"

"Exactly." Marcya answered.

"They were members from the Hatters gang, an infamous gang near the Boyle Estate. They always have trouble with the City watch and with each other. They were at war with the Brigmore witches a few years ago.

A very dangerous and rough gang."

My heart reached my throat, hearing the word dangerous.

"I know some people working at the Boyle estate." Marcya said. "I can ask them to go to their headquarters."

"That's very nice of you Marcya." Teague said. "We can work together at the strategists room. Emily, you're fine with Marcya staying at Allifar's room?"

"Yes I am. Every help is welcome. I will show you her room."

Reaching the second floor, I felt tears burning opening the door.

"Here you will stay as long as needed." I said.

"Thanks Majesty, I will go home and come back tonight, with own my stuff. I don't want to use Allifar's, that isn't nice."

* * *

**Day 3**

With Marcya in our research team now, a little hope reached me.

I woke up happy, compared to yesterday. Yesterday I woke up with tears in my eyes.

Changing, brushing my hair and make myself ready to go I left my room.

It was cold outside, the strategists building was a building separate from the castle, on the rooftop.

The giant doors opened and the first thing I saw was the giant pile of books, they were all based on the Hatters Gang.

"Teague!" I yelled. "Teague! Marcya!"

"Were here Majesty!" Teague said raising his hand.

They were standing around a table with the map of Dunwall on it.

"Good you came Majesty, we've been working 'til late." Marcya said.

I dropped my jaw. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Teague said, not paying attention to the conversation.

"This is the Hatters gang territory." Teague said pointing a spot on the map. "Their headquarters is near Wrenhaven River. If we go there by convoy and helicopters, we can free her. Emily, you go to the police department and ask them if we can borrow their equipment and men Monday. If they decline, tell them it's an operation to free the Royal Protector.

Corvo is with Treavor at the moment, looking through notifications of the clues. Me and Marcya are looking for a right way to start the operation, Billie and Flynn are telling the guards what to do as soon as we know that and Piero, Callista and Anton are working on several devices to help us find Allifar."

"Sounds like a plan I can work with. Good job." I smiled.

"That's why I'm a strategist Emily." Teague smirked.

* * *

The streets of Dunwall were busy. People everywhere. Talking, searching, laughing. Unfortunately, there wasn't a smile on most of Dunwall. There was regret, grief and confusion.

I parked the car in front of the police headquarters. Just before I got out, I pulled my hood far over my ears to cover my face. In case someone recognized me.

Stepping inside, I heard the city announcer speaking his message.

"_Attention Dunwall Citizens, Royal Protector Allifar L. Attano is now three days missing. Any person with information or evidence about her whereabouts must report this to the City Watch immediately."_

Coming inside, there was a man, sitting behind his desk.

"Go away, we are busy." The grumpy man said.

I pulled of my hood, showing my face. "I have an appointment." I coldly said.

The man stood up directly, seeing my face. "Majesty? I'm sorry, it's so busy last time with those gangs."

"No problem, where can I find the general?" I came to the point.

"Through the hall, up the stairs, the top floor. First door left."

I only nodded.

"_Think it's here?"_ I asked myself reaching an office.

A large breath froze my lungs before walking in.

* * *

**Corvo**

"Corvo." High officer Pendleton said. "I have something you need to see."

I was at Holger Square, the work place of Treavor. We were talking about the clues and evidence citizens gave, so we could use that.

Looking surprised, he showed me a dossier. "What's this?"

"This dossier shows how much complainants there were the past few days. It's now Saturday and this large strip started Thursday, the first day of Allifar's disappearance, and the weirdest is: They are all around the same location."

"Where do this complainants complain about?"

"Noise disturbance, loud bangs, harassment of people and much more."

"And, all around this location?" I said pointing at a building at the map.

"Yes." Treavor answered.

"We need to tell Dunwall Tower around this." My face was sparkling.

"We can do that later, we have to continue our search."

* * *

**Marcya**

"_This sure is a hard but fun job."_

"Alright, back to the point, this is the headquarter of the Hatters, right?" Teague asked looking at me.

"Yes."

Looking through a book named: The history of the Hatters, we found a lot of interesting things.

"The hatters use always the same weapons for years." I read.

"We can use that fact."

"I think I found the leader of them. Martin, can you write this sentences for me?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Name: Jack Calcon. Gender: Male. Age: 33 Role: Boss of the hatters."

* * *

**Emily**

**Day 4**

It was early morning when all the members of the Dunwall Tower crew were sitting in the dining room, at the giant table. The atmosphere was a little suppressed, but changed into tense when the silence broke.

"Alright, let's start this meeting. Corvo and Treavor, what did you found?" I asked.

They made eye contact. "I think you have to see yourself Majesty." Treavor said with a grin.

He threw a dossier in my direction. Inside it there was a dossier, showing some very important looking things.  
"What's this?"

Corvo smirked. "I had the same reaction, it shows the complainants of Dunwall , they're all at the same location and the things they're complaining about are also quite the same."

"Yes, difficult gang members, violence and noise pollution." Treavor said."

"Interesting. But maybe it was just an overactive party?"

"Uhmm.. Majesty? I don't think so." Teague said. "We've discovered the headquarters of the Hatters gang and found their leader. Jack Calcon, their headquarter is at the same place where those complaints come from."

"Really? Then I think we have found our place to search, but we have to find more evidence. More things to proof?" I asked to the members of the table.

"Yes, we have traced the phone of Allifar, but it lost the signal to us not so far from the Boyle estate."

"That isn't good. But we now know where our searching area is."

It was nice to know where we needed to search and who was their leader.

"I have the last message of this meeting. Yesterday I've visited General Willow, he accepted my request on borrowing his men and equipment, George himself will help us also. These are the things he borrows to us." I took the list from the table. "3 helicopters, 10 police cars, 2 horses, 4 explosives, over a thousand whale oil bullets, 70 of his best men and specialists and the general himself."

The members of Tower cheered.

"This is the plan. Martin and Marcya are our strategists, they will lead us to their headquarters and identify the thugs walking there, so we know who we can trust. The identify equipment are made by Piero, they will give you the equipment tomorrow. You go by the horses." I explained the plan

"Yes sir." Teague and Marcya said.

"Piero, Anton and Callista have worked hard on the technical stuff, they have covered the headquarter inside out to make a route the guards and policemen can go, they also made a truck full of health potions in case someones needs it. The policemen will take you three with them in their car.

Then, Billie and Flynn will teach the guards and policemen the fight techniques and the tactics they can use best against Hatters gang tonight. You two are also going with one of the helicopters."

"We will not disappoint you Emily." Was their respond.

"Treavor and Corvo. Treavor, you will guide the City watch inside the building, and Corvo you do the same with the guards of Dunwall Tower. You guys will also take on of the helicopters.

Me and general Willow will take the last one. We see you all at the place we find Allifar. The weapons will be given to you all tomorrow. Don't overwork yourself today and get rest tonight.

Tomorrow will be a big day.

You are free to go."


	13. Pain of a Prisoner

**Hey!**

**This story is on the same week, the previous chapter is. The only different thing is: These are the days of Allifar**

**While Dunwall Tower is busy planning an attack on the Hatters gang!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days have passed by, here in this cell. Days felt like ages, and rats were trembling my feet. Fortunately, I had my clothes to keep me warm, but they took my phone and my sword. I woke up yesterday, with a large headache. I knew I didn't need to stay here and I could escape when ever I want, that thug who was watching me is a big idiot, but first I want to know what they want from me."

So I suggested I should make the best of it, until someone tells me what's going on. But hey, a nice opportunity to train my powers.

**Day 2**

It was already afternoon when I woke up, it wasn't a big cell, but that didn't matter. There was a mattress and sheets at least.

The door of my cell opened and that thug I was talking about earlier came in.

"Here girl, I made your food. Look out, it's still warm. And I brought you something to die time." He rolled a small tennis ball to me. He acted like I was a monkey that taste a banana for the first time.

"Uhmm sir. Can I ask you something?" I grabbed the ball from the cold floor.

"Always, little girl." He said smiling.

I hesitated before speaking. "Why do they need to keep me here? What do they want?"

"I don't know." He knelt next to me. "I'm the only one who doesn't want to keep you here, because of that, they wouldn't tell me." He stroke my hair.

"Don't touch me!" I was defensive. "Sorry, I can't trust you." I shove the plate with food in his direction. "I'm very sorry."

"No problem, I understand it, you are on a very weird place, with people you can't trust –Well, except for me.- But I will try to win your trust. Allifar, you are a strong independent woman, I know that. Unfortunately the rest of our gang knows that also."

"Why are you so nice for me?" I asked out of curiosity and because I was suspicious.

"Well, because I'm the only one who doesn't want to keep you here. Why should I be mad at you?"

"Good point." I covered my head in my arms. "Wait, can't you help me escape?"

"First we both need to know what they want, and if I gave you your stuff now, and they see it.. They will execute us. First we need to know what they want."

"_Attention Dunwall Citizens, Royal Protector Allifar Lydia Attano is still missing. __Any person with information or evidence about her whereabouts, must report this to their local City Watch immediately."_

"Did you hear that?" He said.

"Yes. Dunwall is searching for me." I said hopeful.

* * *

**Day 3**

Hearing a city announcement every four hours, I knew my family was busy making plans and searching areas to free me.

This time, I woke up with another city announcement.

"_Attention Dunwall Citizens, Royal Protector Allifar L. Attano is now three days missing. Any person with information or evidence about her whereabouts must report this to the City Watch immediately._

"They're really searching for you." Turning around I saw the guard talking to me. "Jack want to see you today, probable about what will happen to you."

"Tell him to come here." I mumbled.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but I will ask it." He said walking away.

I took place against the wall. On the floor, a few were fighting.

"_Wait a moment."_

My mark lit up as I raised my hand, one of the rats became black. This was a sign of possession. Sweat appeared on my forehead when I completely focussed my energy on the rat. I slapped my hand to the ground and the rat smacked against the wall.

It took too much energy to work.

"Wake up!" A guard yelled opening my cell door.

"Why?" I stood up from the wall.

"Jack wants to see you." The guard stood behind me, busy to handcuff me.

"Tell him he can suck my..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Quiet you and keep walking." He pushed me to a hallway.

"Jack! I have our prisoner." The guard yelled to the door.

"Bring her inside." We heard.

* * *

My hand was on fire, I used the fire to burn the handcuffs, making small wounds on my wrists.

"Hey!" The guard said trying to smack me.

Dodging his attack I grabbed his weapon, sticking it through his leg. The guards fell screaming to the ground.

"_Those trainings sure are handy!" _I thought.

"Guards! Guards! Our prisoner escaped!" The thug was heavy bleeding.

My whole arm was on fire this time.

Running through the hallways and breaking down doors, I tried to find a way out. Two guards saw me. I took the sword I stole and faced the thugs.

"Die!" The guard aimed his gun at me. But I dodged it. Using agility to run over the wall, I tackled the guard and pushed him to the wall. Kicking him in the face I threw him over my back, making him smack to the ground. Losing consciousness.

Speeding towards the gun, I saw the other guard already took it. Shooting me through my hip. Suffering terrible, I ran towards the guard, he didn't saw me coming. I used my mark to regain power and make a boost. My Windblast power shot him through the wall behind him. He also lost consciousness. But I wasn't done with him.

I pulled him out of the wall by his hair.

There was a third guard facing me, shooting his dual gun at me from behind. Hearing the gun shots. Just at time I blocked his attack with the unconscious guard, shooting him across his throat.

I dropped the corpse, grabbing the gun from his belt.

Within' a second the guard collapsed with a bullet between his eyes.

It was over.

I broke the window with a powerful kick. Shards clattered down.

"Alright, something to teleport to, come on, give me something." I complained looking around. "Now I need to fly, and where's my coat? Still at Dunwall Tower."

"_Wait, my stuff! They're still somewhere."_

Looking through the keyhole of Jack's office, I saw there was nobody inside.

Opening the door I saw my stuff, laying on his desk.

The door closed making a weird sound. Turning around, I saw a blonde man with a gun, smack my head with the loop.

I collapsed and everything around me disappeared.

* * *

I woke up on a weird place, a place I've been before.

Again, I saw a whale floating in the air.

"_Yep, this is the Void."_

A strange cloud of black embers appeared in front of me, and a familiar man came out.

"Hello Allifar." The man with the black eyes said. It was the Outsider. "You are trying so hard to escape from the Hatters. But don't worry. The whole city is searching for you, and you will be found soon. But first you have to face the consequences of escaping."

I nodded. Every citizen of Dunwall knew when you face the Outsider, you had to keep quiet.

"Jack Calcon, the man who hit you with his gun a few minutes ago. A selfish and weak person. Abused by his family because of his connections with the Hatters gang on young age, He want to sell you to a slave master in Morley, because he know how much money he can earn, selling someone so important. His gang is the only thing that makes him strong. Alone, he is weak.

You have to kill him.."

The Outsider disappeared and for the second time today, everything went black.

* * *

Coming back on earth, I was sitting in an interrogation chair. Trying to burn the straps again, a man came in the room, laughing.

"I shouldn't try it, these straps aren't flammable. Now we know you are gifted, we can ask a higher price on selling you."

"Go to hell!" I screamed.

He lashed me in the face, making a deep cut in my cheek. Blood dripped down my face.

"Owh!" I cried. "Why am I here?"

"Good question, I expected it." He stroke his fingers along my face. "We want to torture you and make you look a little better for your new job as a slave."

"Go and eat shit, Jack." I said.

"That's wasn't so nice." He said making another wound on my face with his nail. "Oh torturer! A little help please?"

A big man with a mask and a mine workers suit came in. He grabbed a chain from the table and wrung it around my neck, making me choke slowly.

"Its impolite saying those things"

He replaced the chain with a brand. The torturer ripped my shirt from behind and branded a mark on my shoulder.

I screamed but Jack covered my mouth,

"Silence!"

My shoulder began to bleed and the blood of my cheek was still dripping on my shirt.

They continued making more cuts in my arms, legs and back. Before they continued their last ritual.

The torturer came back with starter cables, he stuck them on both my thumbs.

"This is the last thing we do to you before we bring you back to your cell and make you ready to leave, Tuesday." Jack said with a sadistic smile.

"No!" An electric spark flew through my body and lightning shot around my skin. I cried it out this time, without covering my mouth.

Tears came out of my eyes, making the blood on my right cheek a little watery.

A smack on the back of my head and my sight faded for the third time.

"Guards, bring her back to her cell, she needs rest." Jack left the room with a big smile.

"Now she looks like a slave."

I saw two guards came in before I lost my sight.


	14. Retrieving Allifar

"_Attention Dunwall Citizens, the Market District is in quarantine today, every person trying to come in or out will experience the consequences. I repeat: The market District is in quarantine today."_

That was the message that echoed through the city, all morning.

"Alright, crew of Dunwall Tower and police. Today will be a historical day. Before we leave this Tower, this is our last meeting." Strategists Martin and Marcya opened the meeting.

"At first, High Overseer Pendleton and I received an anonymous message this night, with this picture."

Several jaws dropped and tears appeared, seeing a blurry picture, It was obviously taken from a few meters away, maybe 40 or something like that. It was a picture of a girl, laying on the floor of a cell with blood pouring around her back area. The girl had her back to the camera, not showing her face. But it was clearly it was her.

"This is Allifar. They took this picture two days ago, seeing this picture, we all know she was in a terrible shape that day, she probable still is."

"Where is this picture taken!?" Corvo said, suppressing his cry.

"Two days ago, on the south wing of the Hatters Gang HQ."

"So, what's the plan?" One of the policemen asked.

Emily, Corvo and General Willow left their seats and walked towards the stage of the dining hall.

General Willow took a poker face, Emily was holding her tears back, and poor uncle Corvo was crying, seeing the picture of his badly hurt niece.

"Good morning, and thanks for coming here on this special day." Emily said.

General Willow started to take through the plan.

"Thanks to miss Kaldwin asking our help on freeing the Royal Protector. Weapons will be given to all of you before we leave. The helicopters are on the heliports on the roof of Dunwall Tower and our bomb carriers will take lead of the police groups."

"To the members of Dunwall Tower. Callista, Piero and Anton will stay at Dunwall Tower, after a discussion they aren't going with us but they will support us from here. This night Anton and Piero changed the strategists room into the control room of our technology. Thanks for that guys." Corvo filling in the sentences of General Willow.

Everyone clapped for the three.

"Then, Marcya and Martin have discovered the cell of Allifar, so we now know where to search, but we have to prepare for the worst, I guess the Hatters gang also know we are coming. The two of you will guide us to her cell, and we, the guards and the police will give the support you need.

Billie and Flynn have worked hard training the policemen and guards yesterday. We should thank them for their hard work. Billie and George will support me, and will travel with me with the police helicopter. The defenders of the helicopters are the following persons: Corvo Attano, Helicopter 2, Flynn Grace, Helicopter 3 Treavor Pendleton, Helicopter 2, Johnson Pyrria and Simon Galvani, Helicopter 2 and the brothers, Joseph and Gary Stulck will support Flynn on Helicopter 3."

Emily was reading the list with people, to see if everyone was here. And to our luck, everyone was here.

"Next..." Emily continued. "Treavor, after consultation, we've decided your guards and the policemen of George will defend the Hatters ground, to make sure there will be no attacks again.

Thanks for listening." Emily said taking a step back, Corvo took a step forward.

"Treavor, Simon and Johnson, please come up the stage."

The three men entered the stage, facing Corvo.

"Men, my niece know all of you and we have to keep in mind she is counting on us. When we reach the hatters ground with the Helicopter, I want you guys search for their leader; Jack Calcon. Me and Emily will search for Allifar while the men of Helicopter 3 will support you on your journey. We will contact you when we found Allifar. May the Outsider be with you, don't hesitate to kill every thug you see."

Facing the audience Corvo said goodbye, before walking to Emily and George.

"Be brave little girl, and you, kill that bastard." Corvo gave Emily a kiss on her cheek and shook hands with general Willow. The four of them left towards the roof, where the helicopters where.

This time, General Willow took a step forward, making me the last one to do that.

"I'm grateful, to be here today, with all my good men. We have five bomb carriers, the leaders of the groups, we have five groups of twenty men, there is a police truck for all the groups, ready to leave this place."

He split the group of men in 5 pieces, with all their own leader. "Now go! You heard the words of Corvo, defend the hatters ground. And good luck to all of you."

The massive group of men left, except for the members of Helicopter 3.

Flynn shook hands with Billie and Emily, before the group of Helicopter 3 also left.

* * *

**Emily**

It was almost like a movie scene, but this was real.

"Time for us to leave." Billie said, giving me a whale oil gun. "You know how to use this thing?"

"Come on Billie, I know exactly how this gun works." I forced myself to smile.

"Don't be sad, Emily. Yeah, she looked like a mess, but she will be alright. Promise."

We gave each other a low-five before we headed towards the Helicopters. George also patted my back. "You sure care about this girl, making such a massive plan to free her."

"Yeah, she is special." I said with tears.

* * *

**Allifar**

It was in the middle of the morning when I heard my cell door opening for the second time during my presence here.

"Jack wants to see you." William said.

The night before my torture session, I talked with the thug I started to trust and apparently, his name was William.

"Why, I'm already close to death."

My face was full of cuts and my big scar in my cheek. The shirt I was wearing was ripped because of the brand in my shoulder, there was a dry path of blood on my back, my arms and legs were also partly scarred. There was a hole in my right leg, from the bullet I got earlier, and my thumbs were burned from the starter cables.

"I will ask him if you can come later today."

"Thanks William." I said beginning on my plate of food.

* * *

**Emily**

The helicopters were ready to take off, we all got an earphone from Piero to contact them, all leaders took an earphone.

Stepping on the edge of the helicopter, my tears came back.

"Where are you waiting for?" Billie said.

"Nothing." I said, taking place inside the helicopter. My gun was in the pocket of my belt.

The pilots of the helicopters started their take-off procedure.

"Are you scared?" George asked to Billie.

"No, it's just I never flew in a helicopter before!" Billie's voice hardly reached above the sounds the helicopter made.

I was extremely quiet, only thinking of the reaction Allifar could give us when we see her.

The three helicopters were flying in a military fleet. Our helicopter in front and the other helicopters next to us.

I saw Corvo, raising his thumb to me. Giving me a little smile. Billy was talking with the general and I was sitting on the other side of the helicopter, on the edge.

"Message to all the leaders, the helicopters are close to the destination." I said through my earphone.

"Roger." I heard from different people.

* * *

**Flynn**

"You really think this is the right way to do it?" I yelled over the earphone.

"This is the only way to do it." Corvo said.

I saw Billie Lurk, she was talking with General Willow. I wonder what they are talking about.

The past days, I haven't done so much except for thinking. It was my fault, Allifar was missing. I don't want to know how she will react when she will see me.

One of the two brothers interrupted my thoughts.

"Look! There are the policemen!" Joseph said, pointing at a few police trucks racing through the city.

"five minutes before landing." We heard the pilot of the helicopter say.

* * *

**Billie**

"Emily, George! The hatters are expecting us!" I said. From afar we saw the hatters standing on the rooftop of their headquarters.

"Something tells me Allifar isn't inside of that building." Emily responded.

"I don't know."

"Fire!" General George said.

Emily and I started shooting immediately. The first ones I missed, I wasn't used to guns.

The number of thugs on the rooftop slowly decreased. At the entry of the headquarters ground the police trucks came in. We landed on the rooftop when all the thugs were dead.

The alarm of the city announcer rung.

"_Attention Dunwall Citizens. The Hatters Gang District is now closed. Getting in or out will bring consequences."_

"Time to go." Emily said, opening the door inside.

* * *

**Allifar**

I was reading a book when Jack came in, with William behind him.

"So, you wanted to dodge me?" Jack said.

"Go away." I said coldly, still reading my book.

"Allifar, they want to move you to Morley today." William said. There was a sign of sympathy in his voice.

"No." I raised my head from my book.

Jack came in my cell. "You know what we do with people who refuse my demands." He grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go, you shit." I said.

"You want to go, or want to die here?" Jack said, grabbing his sword.

"Fuck you!"

He pushed me against the wall, sticking his sword through my hand.

I screamed.

William quickly left the room.

"William! Help!" I cried. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"I can't take this anymore!"

* * *

**Emily**

A guard inside tried to choke me, but Billie saved me by executing him with her sword.

"Thanks Billie."

"No problem boss." She winked at me.

We heard an awful scream.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yes. I've heard that scream before. It's Allifar."

Outside we heard gunshots, the policemen were busy clearing the grounds of the hatters.

"Emily, we found the signal of Allifar's phone." I heard through my earphone. "It's on the third floor on your left." Piero said.

"Billie, go to the third floor, door on your left. George, go to the helicopters, and prepare them to leave. Corvo and Treavor will go after that Jack guy and I will search for Allifar."

We split up.

I rushed down the corridor, it was pretty silent. Every hatter was outside, fighting against our policemen.

Looking outside through the giant windows, I saw corpses. Mostly of the Hatters.

"_And this all, to save a girl who couldn't save herself in this situation."_

"Emily, I found Allifar's sword and phone, they're in my backpack. I'm coming to you."

"Okay Billie, I'm on the second floor."

Billie came running down the stairs.

"I'm here boss."

"Good."

Looking behind us, we saw a thug coming right at us. We both aimed our gun to the man.

"Please! You need to help me!" William said. "Jack will kill the girl if we do nothing!"

Billie pushed him against the wall.

"What girl?"

"Allifar, Allifar Attano. Royal Protector. She's downstairs."

He clearly didn't know I was the Empress and Billie her trainer.

"Bring us to her." Billie said, putting the loop to his head. "Now!"

"Guys, I think we found Allifar." I said through the earphone.

We reached a door, but it was extraordinary quiet inside.

"It's locked!" William said. "Jack must have left her inside."

"Out of the way." I said.

I grabbed an explosive out of Billie's backpack and we started to attach it at the door.

"Get to cover." Billie screamed. She pushed the detonate button.

The metal door broke open, giving us the opportunity to go inside.

"Boys, we found Allifar." I said with tears in my eyes.


	15. Returning to my Home

**Hello guys! This is the last chapter of my series cliffhangers! I hope you enjoyed this one, this isn't the last.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to leave tips and comments.**

* * *

**Allifar**

"No! Leave me alone!" I tried with everything I could to pull the sword that stuck in my hand out. "Go to that slave master yourself!" I was in tears and mad as hell.

"I don't care if you go to him dead or alive!" He wrapped his hands around my neck. "The Hatters are ready to get you to the docks know."

We both didn't know there was a huge operation in process.

I reached my limit. "I. Said. No!" The sword fell on the ground and my bleeding hand lit up.

Rats appeared out of the ground, starting to bite Jack.

"No! What are you doing." The rats were eating his skin.

My normally brown pupils colored red, they colored out of anger and self-control. One last time I grabbed the sword from the ground with my other hand and stuck it through his throat.

"Rest in peace." I said coldly.

The half-eaten corpse fell to the ground, rats disappeared into the hole they came from and I. I collapsed and started to cry. Blood was pouring over my face.

* * *

**Billie**

I couldn't get a hold of myself anymore, seeing the helpless girl.

"Boys, we found Allifar." I heard Emily saying.

My knees collapsed in front of the girl, shoving the corpse away and I wrapped my arms around her.

"H-h-he.. tried to.." Allifar sniffed.

Trying to calm her, I stroke through her messy hair. "It's alright Allifar, you did the right job." Seeing the corpse, I realized how much power this girl really has.

"Mission accomplished." Whispering in her ear.

She started to cry, out of happiness to see us again, and out of fear of the shock she had a minute ago. Tears were burning behind my eyes also.

* * *

**Emily**

Her face, hands and body were all covered in blood. It broke me inside, seeing her like this. But I was quiet because I didn't know how to react.

After Billie loosened her grip on the terrible looking girl, Allifar stood up. And to my surprise, she stumbled in my direction.

We faced each other, both not saying anything.

A little smile appeared on her face, a smile I missed so much.

"Come here!" I said, almost starting to cry.

She fell in my arms and I couldn't hold my tears back. "I'm so glad you are still alive." I was very relieved.

"I missed you all so much, they wanted to sell me to a slave master in Morley." Allifar cried.

"You are safe now, and we won't let you get in this shape again." I said to calm the upset girl.

I pushed the record button on my earphone. "A message to all the men, Allifar is found and killed Jack herself. I need two medics to come to helicopter 1. It's time to retrieve to Dunwall Tower."

By the helicopter, I saw Corvo, almost crushing Allifar.

"S-stop.. I'm choking.." Allifar said to him, with a little smile on her face.

It was thinkable she was happy she was able to smile again.

The man who led us to Allifar. we thanked him and asked to come to Dunwall Tower, he accepted my request and back home, he will become a guard.

* * *

**Allifar**

Billie supported me to the roof, because I couldn't stand myself.

We faced William.

"William, thanks for helping me through these days. Without you.. I probable wouldn't be able to return home again. And I'm very glad you come with us as well."

"It was no problem little girl, You didn't deserve it to get tortured by Jack, nobody does." He said winking.

"Time to get in the helicopter!" The pilot said.

"Well time for me to go to the third helicopter." William said before leaving.

Billie and I hopped to the first helicopter, where two medics were ready to help me.

* * *

"So, they haven't done any perverted stuff to you?" Corvo -this time at the first helicopter- asked.

I was already taken by the medics, they took care of my wounds, they started with my back, close to the brand.

"No, the held me there so they could sell me to a slave master in Morley. All they wanted was money."

"But, your thumbs, the brand on your back and all the wounds, where did they come from?" Emily asked.

I rubbed one of my thumbs. "Their leader, the one I killed. Jack, talked with me about sending me to Morley, and when I refused.. They tortured me."

"That's terrible." She responded.

"But.." Billie was sitting next to me. "How did you kill him?"

"Well, he was ready to send me to the docks and came to get me. When I refused, he said the slave master didn't care If he received me dead or alive.. Then he tried to strangle me and he stuck a blade through my hand." I said showing my left hand. "Back at Dunwall Tower, I read something about a power... Devouring Swarm, making rats destroy your enemy. It seems like I can control that power now."

"Interesting. That's one of the most wonderful powers the Outsider can give you. Corvo controls those powers also."

I chuckled. "I guess it's in the family."

Corvo rubbed my back. "So happy you are okay."

"Owh! Brand."

"Sorry." Corvo laughed.

* * *

We were near Dunwall Tower when my eyes started to get wet again.

"Home." I said to myself.

"You know, that friend of yours, Marcya Whinchester, helped us finding your location. With Martin." Emily, who was looking at the Tower said.

"Seriously?" I dropped my jaw.

"Yeah, she slept at your room until we found your place, without her we probable weren't able to find you."

"Are you kidding me? I guess I should thank her, back at the Tower." I said.

"Yeah, but first we are going to look after you and your wounds." Emily said, with a fake strict voice.

"That's really what I need right now." I thanked the medics.

* * *

We were back at Dunwall Tower where I cuddled with all the members I know; Corvo, Emily, Billie, Flynn, Piero, Anton, Callista, Marcya, Johnson, Simon, William and of course City announcer Ryan.

"I'm so glad you all were there for me when I needed you."

I faced the huge crowd of guards and policemen to shout a huge thankyou.

"Wait!" Ryan said, leaving the square and going inside.

None of us had a clue what he was going to do.

_"Attention Dunwall Citizens."_ We all heard. _"After a week of searching, we can proudly announce: Our Royal Protector has returned to her home in pretty bad shape, there will be taken care of her by our medics, Thanks to all the Citizens for searching, Allifar Attano's appointing to official Royal Protector, next month at the Dunwall Festival."_

He came back with a huge smile, making us all laugh.

"Thanks Ryan." Emily said laughing. But Ryan wasn't ready.

"Now." I took a step forward. "To all of you, thank you. Without your help I couldn't escape that horrible place. Luckily, their horrible leader; Jack Calcon is killed. Every citizen of Dunwall means a lot to me, and I'm glad to serve such caring people. The members of the Hatters Gang aren't gonna use violence again, with their new leader: William Hicks, who also will be announced as a royal guard of Dunwall Tower. Thank you guys!"

Nobody noticed Ryan was holding the speaker behind his back, and my message to the crew spreaded itself all over the city within' seconds.

"Ryan!" I laughed.

'Sorry, this was important to cast."

A huge smile appeared on my face. I was proud having this people as my family.

"Let's go inside." Billie suggested.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Me, Corvo, Emily, Billie and Flynn went to the infirmary. While the policemen, the guards and the other Dunwall Crew members changed the Dining hall into a large cafeteria.

"On some places, you are badly bruised." The nurse of Dunwall Tower said. "But with a week, they're all cured."

I took off my shirt and the nurse was looking at my back. I sat on a operation table with my back to the three.

"Don't look at me! I said to Flynn, In case he wanted to peek at my bare upper body.

Corvo and Flynn both laughed before Corvo suggested to leave the room, giving me the chance to relax.

"Did they brand you?" The nurse said rubbing the mark on my back.

"Yes."

Billie and Emily stood behind the nurse.

"That's looks pretty bad." Billie said, rubbing my back. "Just like this cut." She pointed a little lower.

"It doesn't feel so good either." I laughed.

"What's the best we can do to cure her?" Emily asked to the nurse, now grabbing a few bandages.

"To live just as normal as she always does. Except she can't train for a few days."

"No problem, looks like her skills has improved a lot during her time by the Hatters." Billie said. "It isn't a problem to skip a few days."

I left a relieved sigh.

"Can you turn around? So I can bind your wounds."

My head became red, it was embarrassing showing my body, even if there was no man inside.

I turned around, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Look! She's blushing." Billie said.

My blush became deeper. "Billie!"

I saw Emily and the nurse snigger, making me even more embarrassed but laugh also.

The nurse started to cover the wounds on my back with bandages. The brand, the deep cut in my back and collarbone.

"Sorry, I look like a mess." I said looking at my upper body.

"Dear, you can't help it." Emily rubbed my shoulder. "That's the work of those rats."

I smiled.

* * *

**Emily**

After the nurse helped Allifar, Billie decided to go help the others in the dining room. Leaving us behind.

Seeing her struggle so much putting on a new shirt I smiled.

"Let me help you." I said, helping her putting it on.

"Thanks." She sighed. "Can we leave this place? It feels like I'm a victim of a hospital."

"Alright sweet." I smiled. "Throw your arm around my shoulder and lean against me, I will lead you to my room, it isn't a good idea to bring you to yours, because of the stairs."

She chuckled. It was hard for her to throw her arm over my shoulder, because I was longer.

We stumbled out of the room, towards my room, not so far from the main hall.

I helped her on the chair that stood in my room, and I took place on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" I was still concerned.

"It feels good to be home again. Thanks for saving me."

"How did you know it was my idea?"

Allifar smirked. "Billie told me."

It was pretty quiet but not an awkward silence.

To my surprise I saw a tear leaving her eye.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"Yes." She sniffed. "I'm so happy to be able to laugh and be happy again."

"Poor girl." I pulled her next to me on my bed, laying an arm on her shoulder. "You know you can always come to me or Billie when you aren't feeling well."

She laid her head against my shoulder. "But what about family, why are these people being so nice for me although you and the rest of the tower know me for such a short time."

I laughed. "Allifar, at Dunwall Tower, we don't judge people on their history, appearance or personality. There are a lot of people in this city who can be the Royal Protector, but because my history and Corvo told me about you, I really wanted to meet you. And I never regretted that choice. Everyone here likes you, You reminds me of myself when I was your age. Your powers and strength are really improved these two weeks, your movements are getting smoother and your personality is getting more lovely every day."

She sniffed. "It breaks me inside hearing that. Besides my uncle, I didn't have a lot of friends who I talked with. It feels uneasy and embarrassing being so open to people."

"Allifar, you really reminds me of myself, and everyone here is a family, so don't need to be embarrassed to talk to them." I hugged her."Your like a daughter for me."

Allifar smirked. "A idiotic, clumsy and dangerous daughter."

"That's what everyone likes about you. You have an honest soul."

We sat there for a moment before I let her go, suggesting to go downstairs like the rest of the tower.

"Let's do that." She said smiling.

She threw her arm around my waist. My arm rested on her shoulder.

Before we opened the door to the hallway I kissed her forehead. "It's good to have you back."

I saw her blushing.


	16. Everyone has their own Problems

**Hello guys! **

**This is a very short chapter, because I wanted to tell something.**

**Saturday, I won't publish stories because I'm on vacation. **

**I'm really glad there people who like the stories, I know you can't follow it sometimes, but I'm making progress. **

**Maybe someone will take my profile while I'm away, so their will be reactions on reviews, tips or mails.**

**Now you know! I will return the 5th of August!**

**PS: I'm not really in the mood today, because of the Plane accident, near Russia. (Malaysia Airlines MH17.) **

* * *

It was exactly a week after my homecoming when Dunwall was covered in a thick layer of soft and sticky snow. My wounds were fully healed, and when I had the power and body to run again, I ran like hell. Through the gardens of Dunwall Tower and in the hallways, what caused a lot of complaints by some of the crew members. But luckily, others were very happy to see me running again.

I decided to go get a drink on my own, by the most populair bar of Dunwall; Holger Estate Bar.

Ofcourse some members were afraid of me, getting abducted again, but I told them there was nothing to be scared about. It was day, it was very busy on the Dunwall streets, preparing for the festival in two weeks, and I've been at the bar before. They were okay with that, but only if I wear my combat dress without the mask, to let everybody see I was the Royal Protector, and I agreed.

I felt eyes burning in my back, riding through the city on one of the horse of the tower. Horses where pretty rare, because there were cars, trains, buses and other ways of transport. But a horse was timeless.

Attaching my horse at the lantern on the outside of the bar, I saw it was pretty busy inside. Ship men were sitting at tables, drinking wine and beer. Businessmen discussing about important things and men and woman who just want to get drunk.

The door made a squeaky sound as I opened it. Several faces where looking at me when I pulled off my hood. It weren't annoyed or surprised glances that faced me, they were welcoming and friendly.

I took place at the bar, next to a man, drinking a beer.

"ID Please." The bartender said, the old, friendly looking man stretched out his hand.

I reached in my pocket, searching for the plastic card, showing me who I am.

"Here." I gave him a friendly smile and my ID.

"Allifar Attano." He read. "Wait, aren't you the Royal Protector."

I dropped my head on my arms. "Currently, I'm tired." I said laughing. "But yes, that's me."

"Oh, you want a drink from the house? I can give you." He tried to make me feel comfortable, only making me smile more.  
"No, that isn't needed, I will pay like any other. Can I get a beer?"

"I wished everyone paid for their drinks." The bartender mumbled before he went to get my beer."

"Here you go." He set the beer in front of me.

"Thank you."

"So, you are the Royal Protector?" The man sitting next to me said.

I started drinking my beer. "Yes." I turned my body to face him, he did the same.

He gave me a hand. "I'm Bruce, Bruce Maxis. It's nice to meet you." He had a beautiful smile.

"Allifar, Allifar Attano, same for me."

"What is an adorable, young girl like you, doing at a bar like this?" He took a shot of his beer.

It took me a while to think. "Celebrating my wounds from my abduction are fully healed."

"Well, you still have a huge scar on your cheek."

"I know, I think that is a keeper." I closed my eye to feel the scar. Back at Dunwall Tower they stitched my wound. "So, who's the person I'm speaking to?"

"I'm Bruce Maxis, twenty-nine, I work at Dunwall Airport as a pilot and currently, I have no jobs to clear. What about you?"

"Uhm.. I'm Allifar Attano, seventeen, I'm getting appointed to Royal Protector at the Dunwall festival, and now Dunwall is at peace, I have nothing else to do than train, and living a normal life."

"Sounds interesting, I will be at the Dunwall festival. Promise."

"What about you, why are you here?" I asked the bartender for another beer.

"Drinking my pain away, my girlfriend left me yesterday, I broke up after discovering her with another guy in my bed." Bruce said with a down voice, he was clearly not over it.  
"I'm very sorry." I opened my new beer.

"No need to, she's a whore."

"My advice is: Don't drink yourself to death, invite your friends to do something, fly a plane or ask me for more advice."

He smiled. "Thanks. You are a wise one for such a young age."

"Strong, wise and resourceful." I cheered. "Well, it's almost afternoon, and I have a training session with one of my trainers."

"I will walk with you, by appartement isn't too far from Dunwall Tower."


	17. Important note AN

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**I'm back from my vacation, with news.**

**The past days, I've looked at my stories and realized: it's very unclear, and the plot isn't going to end well if I continue like I'm doing now, that's why I'm thinking of making a new story, same characters, only a bit of a other story, with a more clear plot and more time to write this time, It will be on TyvianDreamer, but meaning this story would be deleted, if everyone agrees with this, I hope you do.**


	18. Born to Protect, Bothered by Power

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone!**

**As you maybe know, I'm NOT going to continue on this story, because I really don't like it myself, and don't want to bother others with it. Instead, a friend of mine worked on a new story, same characters, big plot, new characters and different weapons and powers, so I think, if you want to know how Allifar can control the city, when someone shows up, wanting to tear the city apart, while in the middle of a intense relationship. I'm not gonna say who, because it's someone new, and I'm not gonna say everything at all. I only say: You should read it! It will be awesome!**

**Fanfiction account: TheSlammedPotato**

**Story: Born to Protect, Bothered by Power.**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
